big-little spoon et autres drabbles
by lolivamp
Summary: Tous le monde connait les tags du genre big-little spoon sur les couples ou les personnages de romans. J'ai décidé de faire un drabble de plus ou moins 100 mots pour chaque question.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde alors comme vous avez put le lire dans le résumé je vais faire des drabbles de plus ou moins 100 mots (au mot près) sur le modèle du big-little spoon (pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas c'est des questions sur la coabitation d'un couple dans le genre qui prend toutes les couvertures ou qui rachète du lait quand il n'y en a plus)

Pour faire avancer tous cela je voudrais que vous me proposiez des couples (sachant que je fais de moi même les grimmichi) ou des questions, pour un couple en particulier ou pour tous les couples (je ferais si c'est possible tous de même sur le grimmichi car j'adore ça)

Bon voila c'est tous pour aujourd'hui je vous retrouve une fois que les premiers drabbles seront corriger, en espérant bien sur votre contribution pour que l'idée fonctionne sur la longueur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Big/Little Spoon Grimmichi**

1\. Qui est la big/little spoon (100 mots) (je ne trouve pas de terme français qui aille réellement)

Grimmjow étant le plus grand il est plus facile pour lui prendre Ichigo dans ses bras pour se blottir plutôt que le contraire, de plus il est très câlins, il adore serrer sa fraise contre lui pendant son sommeil et ne le laisse pas trop partir quand celui-ci doit aller en cours. Le matin il joue un peu la sangsue. Même si Ichi râle car après, il est en retard - déjà que sa mission de shinigami le fait mal voir de ses profs - ce dernier aime beaucoup ça car c'est une preuve de l'attachement de la panthère.

2\. Quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle préférée ? (99 mots)

Se battre quelle question ?! Grimmjow a toujours avoué aimer ses batailles avec Ichi et ce dernier aime bien se battre aussi même s'il ne l'avoue pas - du moins pas toujours, même si son chéri n'est pas dupe. Ils vont chasser le hollows ensemble ou seul et aime se faire des petits duels régulièrement pour ne pas se rouiller ou juste pour s'amuser. Bien évidement ils évitent de réellement se blesser - ils s'aiment trop pour vouloir cela - même s'ils n'y vont pas non plus doucement et qu'ils ne sont pas inconscient - c'est pourquoi ils vont dans le sous sol d'Urahara.

3\. Qui utilise toute l'eau chaude le matin ? (99 mots)

Ichigo aime rester longtemps sous la d*** et adore l'eau presque bouillante, il a tendance à vider le ballon d'eau chaude de leur nouvelle appart très vite, bon pour sa décharge, il est très petit. Grimmjow est un gros chat et beaucoup de chat n'aime pas l'eau, il se contente donc du minimum syndical pour ne pas puer, sinon sa fraise ne veut pas de lui dans leur lit. Petite anecdote, Ichi ayant tendance à devoir souvent se laver après ses très fréquentes chasses aux Hollows, se retrouve souvent à devoir prendre des douches froides.

4\. Ce qu'ils commandent quand ils prennent à emporter ? (101 mots)

Ils prennent très rarement à emporter, car Ichigo ne se débrouille pas trop mal en cuisine. Grimmjow lui sait se servir du micro-onde et faire des pattes et du riz, ce qui est déjà bien. En général, ils se contentent de plats tout préparés ou de faire réchauffer un des bons petits plats que Yuzu leur prépare pour la semaine, car elle a peur qu'ils se nourrissent mal. Ils n'ont donc pas besoin de commander. Mais si vraiment, exceptionnellement, ils doivent prendre à emporter, ils choisissent des plats d'une culture qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui leur paraît exotique, mexicain par exemple.

5\. Quelle est la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent ? (99 mots)

Ils se disputent souvent sur prendre ou non un animal. Ichi ne serait pas contre prendre un chien à la maison (au fait c'est tout le contraire, il adorerait) mais la panthère est territorial alors elle ne veut pas. Si un animal devait être choisit ça serait un chat, car les félins ne s'entendent pas forcément avec les chiens et Grimmjow à beaucoup de mal avec les canidés à cause de Stark, qui pour une raison qu'il n'a jamais voulu nous révéler l'a traumatisé. Mais Ichigo devra donner de sa personne s'il veut vraiment avoir un animal.

6\. Qui fait la plupart du temps le ménage ? (99 mots)

Ichigo, car il ne faut pas compter sur la fainéantise de Grimmjow pour passer le balais et la personne qui espère lui faire utiliser un aspirateur n'est pas encore né - vous avez déjà vu un chat face à un aspi ? Alors imaginer une panthère. - Et puis il y avait des arrancars destinés à faire le ménage à Las Noches, donc le sexta n'a jamais eu à se préoccuper de ça. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il comprenne que certaines tâches ne se font pas toutes seules, ou même qu'il sache faire la vaisselle - dieu bénisse le lave-vaisselle et son créateur.

7\. Qui contrôle la télécommande ? (100 mots)

Ichigo, car Grimmjow ne comprend toujours pas comment s'en servir. Par contre il s'émerveille devant cette chose étrange qu'est la télévision et demande à son Ichi de mettre fréquemment des films avec de la bastons car il adore ça. Le roux le fait pour faire plaisir à son chaton. Par contre, il se demande encore si sa panthère sait que ce n'est pas réel, que les personnages ne sont pas réellement à l'intérieur de l'écran. En tous cas il est très drôle de le voir devant ce genre de film, enfin quand on ne se prend pas un coup.

8\. Qui pousse l'autre à sortir ? (101 mots)

Ils aiment tous les deux beaucoup sortir, surtout pour aller aux jeux d'arcades. Grimm, préfère les sorties en amoureux, il a du mal à supporter les amis de la fraise qui lui tapent sur le système, surtout la rouquine qui crie toujours Kurosaki-kun jusqu'à lui vrillait les tympans et puis de qu'elle droit elle s'intéresse autant à son amant, c'est le sien. Grimmjow jaloux ?! Jamais ! Ichigo aime beaucoup les sorties rien qu'eux deux, mais il adore aussi se retrouver avec ses amis. Cela crée parfois quelques tensions, toujours réglées par la promesse d'une nuit très chaude et coquine.

9\. Qui appel le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas ? (100 mots)

Ichigo appel si le chauffage ne fonctionne pas, car Grimmjow ne sais pas - et n'a jamais voulu apprendre - à se servir du téléphone. Il n'a pas non plus cherché à connaître le fonctionnement de la plupart des objets du quotidien - sauf du micro-onde car la bouffe c'est sacré. - Par contre la panthère a déjà plusieurs fois été menacer la propriétaire si elle ne rétablissait pas rapidement « ce putain de chauffage de mes deux » car son Ichi est frileux et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il tombe malade, il prend la santé de sa fraise très au sérieux, faut pas croire.

10\. Qui prend toute les couvertures ? (100 mots)

Ichigo, qui est assez frileux prend toute les couvertures pour s'enrouler dedans. Franchement un homme qui se trimbale tout le temps torse nu et qui n'aurait aucun problème à vivre nu, n'a pas besoin de couvertures, il a juste besoin de la chaleur animal de son chéri -enfin ça c'est plutôt car il en a envie. - Grimmjow au contraire balance les couvertures hors du lit quand il dort seul, alors quand ils dorment ensemble il n'y a aucun problème. Par contre Grimm à tendance à se coller à sa fraise toute la nuit, il y tire son unique source de chaleur.

11\. Qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout ? (100 mots)

Grimmjow laisse traîner ses affaires dans tous l'appart - même dans les endroits les plus bizarres comme une chaussette dans le frigo ou un caleçon dans le placard à gâteau... - Au Hueco Mundo il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup d'affaires et donc de les organiser. Mais depuis qu'il est sur terre, il a acheté beaucoup de choses, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de ne pas prendre l'habitude de les organiser et de les ranger. Alors il laisse tout en désordre et se plaint de ne rien retrouver. Ichigo n'est pas un pro du rangement mais il essaie de remettre tout plus ou moins à sa place.

12\. Qui se souvient qu'il faut acheter du lait ? (99 mots)

Grimmjow, en temps que bon gros chat se souvient toujours d'acheter du lait, ou tout autres produits laitier, par contre pour le restant des courses, c'est plus sur Ichigo qu'il faut compter, surtout pour les légumes que Grimmjow prend plaisir à oublier car il déteste ça. Il oubliera aussi souvent le papier toilette ainsi que les produits d'entretien, rappelez-vous de sa relation avec le ménage. Enfin, si la panthère devait aller faire les courses, il reviendrait plutôt avec plusieurs briques de lait, des bonbons, de la viande et beaucoup de poissons. Un vrai chat on vous dit.

13\. Qui se souvient des anniversaires ? (99 mots)

Ichigo, car pour lui les anniversaires sont importants. Grimmjow ne les a jamais fêté, alors il s'en fout un peu. Le seul qu'il retient, c'est celui de sa fraise et celui de leur retrouvaille, mais chut ça il ne le dira jamais, il aura cependant toujours une petite attention pour son amoureux ce jour là. Ichi de son coté est un peu triste que son chaton n'en ait pas, alors il est encore à la recherche d'une solution pour remédier à cela. Il aurait bien pris la date de son arrancarisation, mais la panthère ne veut pas la dire.

 _Merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction, merci aussi à toutes les commentatrices (il ne me semble pas qu'il y ai de garçon dans le lot) j'ai déjà bien avancé sur vos idées. Les prochains drabbles seront des questions que j'avais déjà trouvé sur internet avant de recevoir les votre et ça sera sur Grimmichi, ensuite il y aura un Shiroichi ce qui m'a été demander par l'une de vous puis ensuite il y aura une partie de vos questions, le restant viendra plus tard. Comme à j'ai bientôt finit de tous écrire, n'hésitait pas à me poser de nouvelles questions en espérant que les petits drabble d'aujourd'hui vous auront plus. Bisous à toutes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabbles Grimmichi (1)**

1) Qui est le plus susceptible de porter les vêtements de l'autre ? (101 mots)

Ichigo peut porter les vêtements de Grimmjow, question taille ça passe même s'ils sont un peu grand, mais pour dormir quand il est seul - et avoir l'odeur de son chéri pour se sentir moins seul - ou si vraiment il n'a plus de vêtement il n'y a aucun problème. Par contre la panthère est dans l'impossibilité de rentrer dans les fringues de sa fraise. Alors s'il n'a plus d'habit à se mettre, il se ballade à poil dans l'appart ou en prend dans le panier à linge. Quand il est seul, il dort avec les fringues d'Ichi en boule.

2) Qui aime avoir les cheveux laver par qui ? (100 mots)

Les deux pensent que c'est un truc de nana, alors ils n'avoueraient jamais prendre du plaisir à cela. Ils ne le font donc presque jamais, seulement après une douche cochonne ou si l'autre est malade et dans l'incapacité de se laver seul. Mais Grimmjow est très sensible du cuir chevelu donc il adore ça, de plus les doigts de fée de sa fraise lui font un sublime massage. En général il se retient de pousser des gémissements quand Ichi lui lave les cheveux. Le shinigami lui, s'en fou un peu de ça, même s'il aime le faire après un plaisir sensuel.

3) Qui est le plus susceptible de s'endormir sur les genoux de l'autre ? (101 mots)

Ichigo est le plus susceptible de s'endormir sur les genoux de Grimmjow lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans leur gigai - ou corps artificiel -notamment lorsqu'ils regardent la télé ou qu'ils ne font rien. Mais lorsque la panthère décide de suivre sa fraise en cours - il est obligé de rester en esprit - souvent il finit par mettre sa tête sur les genoux de son shinigami et par s'endormir. Le restant du temps il lui parle ou il fait des conneries pour faire peur à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Parfois il lui fait des avances, enfin en cours rien n'est possible.

4) Qui est le plus jaloux ? (99 mots)

Grimmjow a tendance à piquer des crises de jalousie incontrôlée. De plus il a tendance à toujours ajouter des pronoms possessifs devant le prénom ou les surnoms de sa fraise. Cela a tendance à énerver Ichigo, qui n'aime pas trop que son petit-ami n'accepte pas trop qu'il soit en présence de ses amis - surtout d'Orihime et de Rukia en faite. Mais il ne s'empêche pas de faire des sorties avec eux pour autant - que son chaton soit là ou pas - et il se fait ensuite pardonner sur l'oreiller. Il râle mais il supporte bien la jalousie de son amoureux.

5) Qui s'excuse après une dispute ? (100 mots)

Aucun des deux ne s'excusent jamais réellement, ils ont un peu de mal à reconnaître leur tords, mais ils se réconcilient sur l'oreiller car il y aura toujours quelque chose qui les feront baiser et oublier. Si l'un deux reconnaît qu'il a fait une connerie ou qu'il s'est emporté, il aura juste tendance à être plus serviable dans les jours d'après, mais des excuses ne seront jamais prononcé, leur égo est trop important. L'une des autres techniques pour clore une dispute, est que celle-ci vire à la baston, après ils sont tellement calmé qu'ils se pardonnent et oublient tout.

 _Bonjours à tous, déjà merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction. Ensuite aujourd'hui c'était comme prévue un reccueil de drabbles sur d'autres questions trouvé sur internet mais le prochain est un Big/little spoon sur Shiroichi qui m'a été demander par l'une d'entre vous, suivra une première série de questions poser par vous. N'hésitez pas à me poser de nouvelle questions, même si le temps entre deux séries de drabbles peu semblait un peu long je prendrais en compte toutes vos questions ou vos suggestions de couples (pour les couples il n'est pas sur que je les fasses tous car l'inspiration ne me viens pas pour tous). Si vous voulez savoir le programme en entier je vous conseil d'aller voir sur mon blog de fanfic où il est noté, pour celle qui le souhaite aller voir dans la descriptions_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjours à tous, je m'excuse du retard de publication. Pour ne pas qu'il continue trop longtemps j'ai décidé de poster sans que Yayuhe m'est corrigé les fautes pour le moment, j'ai essayé de me corriger au maximum pour éviter qu'il n'y en ai trop. Bien évidement dès que j'aurais la version corriger je ferais le remplacement. Comme d'hab je vous invite à me donner vos idées de question ou de couple. J'aimerais si possible que vous posiez des questions un peu plus sexy, pour que je puisse faire une catégorie avec ses questions. Après si vous avez d'autre idée qui ne sont pas des questions sexy je prends quand même =)_

 **Big little spoon Shiroichi**

Qui est la big/little spoon ? (101 mots)

Les deux peuvent être indistinctement la petite ou la grande cuillère, selon leur humeur. Enfin la question n'est possible que quand ils dorment ensembles. Ichigo ayant décrété à leur emménagement qu'ils auraient des lits simples et qu'ils ne passeraient donc pas toutes leurs nuits dans les mêmes draps. Ils sont tous de même assez grand pour roupiller à deux donc Shiro a tendance à venir dans celui d'Ichi régulièrement et dans ce cas là c'est lui qui prend le shinigami dans ses bras. La fraise à tendance à le faire à des moments tristes pour lui comme l'anniversaire de sa maman.

Quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle préférée ? (101 mots)

Leur activité préféré est de se balader main dans la main car Shiro depuis qu'il n'est plus dans le monde d'Ichi adore découvrir le monde à sa façon. Il aime faire les magasins et entraîner son amoureux, lui qui est à l'origine tous le temps habiller en blanc se retrouve à être un fashion addict. Il apprécie aussi amener le shinigami dans les parcs pour profiter de la verdure qu'il ne pouvait voir dans le monde intérieur de la fraise. Depuis qu'il est en liberté c'est un vrai enfant qui veut tous le temps sortir mais jamais seul, toujours en couple.

Qui utilise toute l'eau chaude le matin ? (100 mots)

Shiro ayant l'habitude des douches froides ou tièdes à cause de la pluie dans le monde d'Ichi ne s'est jamais réellement habituer aux douches chaudes -et n'a jamais cherché à le faire non plus. Les seuls moments où il prend une douche chaude c'est quand ils prennent une douche à deux. Ichigo lui a tendance à adorer les douches bouillantes. De plus il doit souvent se relaver car ses chasses aux hollows tachent et le font transpirer. Donc c'est plutôt lui qui vide tous le ballon d'eau chaude mais pas forcément que le matin, c'est repartit sur toute la journée.

Qu'est ce qu'ils commandent quand ils prennent à emporter ? (100 mots)

Shiro dans son envie de tous découvrir cherche à goûter tous les plats qui existe, du moins en tester autant qu'il peut. Alors quand ils commandent-c'est à dire quand Yuzu ne leur a pas préparé de plat-ils tentent des restaurants qui ont des plats originaux. Les plats à emporter japonnais sont donc exclus, par contre ils ont déjà essayé du chinois, du mexicain, du thaï. Pour certaine culture ils vont directement manger dans l'endroit -ils ont déjà été dans un restau français et Ichi a pas du tous aimé les escargots par contre son monochrome n'a pas eu de problème.

Quelle est la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent ? (99 mots)

La chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils s'engueulent est sûrement les problèmes de dépendance au shopping de Shiro qui sont parfois chiante. Ils ne peuvent pas aller faire les courses sans que celui ci ne veuille acheté quelque chose d'inutile -heureusement il gagne bien sa vie mais c'est la taille de l'appart et du dressing qui pose problème. Enfin en général le blanc a tendance à faire des petits cadeau à son chéri alors celui ci ne peut pas trop le disputer non plus, car ces petites intentions le touche, il voit que son homme pense à lui.

Qui fait la plupart du ménage ? (101 mots)

Ichigo a dès leur emménagement décidé de mettre en place un planning des taches ménagères car il sait très bien que sans ça l'appart serait vite devenu une porcherie. Alors ils font autant de tâches ménagères l'un que l'autre et pour plus d'équité chaque semaine ils échangent les tâches, ainsi si l'un d'eux n'aime pas faire quelque chose il ne le fera qu'une semaine sur deux mais ne laissera pas la chose ingrate à l'autre, par exemple nettoyer les chiottes. Bien sur il y a une exception si l'un d'eux est malade, l'autre prendra en charge tous ce qui est vitale.

Qui contrôle la télécommande ? (100 mots)

Shiro veut toujours avoir le contrôle de la télécommande, il veut regardé plein de chose à la fois, ainsi il zappe tous le temps, ce qui énerve vraiment beaucoup son chéri. Alors souvent Ichi décide de faire ses devoirs en retard devant la télé laissant son hollow faire ce qu'il veut de l'écran. Il est déjà arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent devant des dessins animé, le monochrome totalement fasciné et hypnotisé devant l'émission. Heureusement -d'après Ichigo du moins- il y a un contrôle parental donc le blanc ne peut pas en zappant tomber sur un porno, qui sait ce qu'il inventerait.

Qui pousse l'autre à sortir ? (101 mots)

Les deux adorent sortir que ce soit en couple ou pour voir leur amis. Mais Shiro dans son besoin de découvrir le monde à tendance à plus avoir envie de sortir que son chéri. Parfois Ichi aimerais rester un peu à la maison pour lire un livre, jouer de la guitare ou même seulement regarder la télé mais son double le pousse à remuer ses fesses pour faire toutes sortes d'activités. Cela peut être barbant pour le shinigami quand il doit finir ses devoirs, chose pour lequel il a déjà souvent peu de temps à cause de son activité de shinigami.

Qui appel le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne marche pas ? (100 mots)

Les deux se relais pour appeler le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne marche pas, cela est possible car Shiro sait se servir de tous les objets du quotidien instinctivement car ayant fait partit du corps d'Ichi pendant un bout de temps. Mais Ichigo préfère le faire quand il voit que son double est trop énervé, il n'a pas trop envie qu'il incendie le vieil homme au bout du fil ni qu'il casse le téléphone. Mais le fait que son monochrome puisse appelé est pratique quand il n'a pas le temps à cause des cours ou de sa chasse aux hollows.

Qui prend toute les couvertures ? (101 mots)

Ils ne dorment pas toujours dans le même lit ayant chacun un lit une personne-assez grand tous de même pour dormir à deux en se serrant- donc ils ont chacun leurs couvertures. Quand ils se décident à dormir ensemble en général c'est plutôt Shiro qui prend toute la couette car il fait moins chaud dans l'appartement-surtout la nuit car ils dorment sans chauffages-que dans le monde intérieur d'Ichi. Enfin le roux bataille pas mal pour s'enrouler dans les couvertures aussi. Sinon ce n'est pas encore trop grave car ils doivent se coller l'un a l'autre donc ils ont quand même chaud.

Qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout ? (101 mots)

Shiro laisse tous traîner -ou plutôt semble tous laisser partout-car il a beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup d'affaires, étant quelque peu addict au shopping et à l'achat compulsif d'objets ne servant à rien -heureusement son chéri met un frein quand il voit que le bibelot et autres gadgets inutile commence à s'entasser. Vous vous demanderez sûrement comment il peu achetait tous cela, bin s'est simple il travail comme mannequin dans une agence qui paie bien. Malgré son bordel apparant le hollow si retrouve. En gros ils vivent dans un bordel organiser dans leur appartement qui leur fait un peu honte quand quelqu'un vient.

Qui se souvient qu'il faut acheter du lait ? (101 mots)

Aucun des deux, ils ne boivent pas de lait, et ne font pas de gâteaux ou d'autre chose nécessitant du lait, si ils boivent du café c'est noir de chez noir mais avec du sucre. Par contre pour les gâteaux Yuzu se fait un plaisir de leur laisser deux parts pour la maison quand elle en fait un -que feraient les Kurosaki sans la jeune fille. Pour élargir aux courses, Ichigo note au jour le jour les choses qui manquent et ils vont tous acheté le Samedi après-midi. Shiro le fait aussi mais note souvent des choses superflu sur la liste.

Qui se souvient des anniversaires ? (99 mots)

Ichigo réussit à se souvenir des anniversaires de tous ses amis -il y en a beaucoup à retenir vu la masse grouillante autours de lui. De son coté Shiro se souvient que des anniversaires qui compte, en plus des anniversaires de son chéri, il se souvient de ceux de leur famille -car oui Shiro fait partit de la famille de fous que sont les Kurosaki- et de ceux des personnes qu'il considère réellement comme ses amis, comme Rukia car malgré tous c'est un peu la mère shinigami d'Ichi. Il se rappel aussi de leur anniversaire de mise en couple.


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore une fois je poste ce chapitre non corrigé et je posterais la correction dès que j'en aurais une. Et encore une fois je vous invite à me poser des questions ou à me proposer des couples_

 **Autre drabble grimmichi (2)**

1)Qui porte la culotte/le caleçon dans le couple ? (99 mots) (merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Je dirais que Grimmjow veut croire que c'est lui qui porte la culotte pour sa fierté de mâle alpha mais que c'est faux. Ichigo est bien plus à même de gérer la maison et les finances. De plus il sait comment faire pour que son chaton accepte ce qu'il souhaite. Le sexta est complètement dépendant. C'est aussi Ichi qui fait entré l'argent dans le foyer même si ce n'est qu'un petit boulot. Après pour le sexe c'est plutôt l'arrancar qui dirige même si des fois il laisse à sa fraise le contrôle car c'est pas mal non plus ainsi.

2)Qui tient le plus longtemps sans allez au toilette?(101 mots) (merci à nekoko50 pour sa question)

Les deux tiennent très bien sans y aller, après tous lorsqu'ils se battent en duel à mort avec quelqu'un ils ne vont pas demander une pause pour aller faire pipi. Bon cela peut parfois donner des scènes comiques cela va sans dire mais ils y arrivent quand même. Après lors de situation normale je dirais qu'Ichigo à besoin d'aller vider sa vessie plus souvent car il a l'habitude de plus de confort par rapport à Grimmjow qui n'avait que des WC merdique au Hueco-Mundo. A Las Noches l'eau n'était présente que pour Aizen alors il n'y avait que des toilettes sèches.

3)Qui est le plus entreprenant une fois ivre ? (100 mots) (merci à nekoko50 pour sa question)

Grimmjow n'a pas besoin d'être ivre pour être entreprenant, quand il boit il reste égale à lui même, il ne cherche pas à entraîner plus Ichigo sous la couette, mais pour le rendre saoul il faut s'accrocher car il a une bonne descente. Ichi aussi tient bien l'alcool-moins que son chéri qui peut boire autant que Matsumoto sans rien ressentir mais quand même suffisamment pour tenir longtemps à un jeu d'alcool-mais une fois qu'il est cuit il est très entreprenant. Il a même déjà fait un strip-tease devant tous le monde, pour séduire son chaton qui l'a vite arrêté.

4)Qui fait marcher l'autre à la baguette ? (101 mots) (merci à nekoko50 pour sa question)

Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas compris, Ichigo fait marcher Grimmjow à la baguette, déjà car c'est lui qui rapporte l'argent-le félin est une feignasse-qui fait le ménage, et qui gère les comptes, mais aussi car le shinigami à vite appris à se servir de ses charmes pour obliger son chaton à faire tous ce qu'il souhaite. Parfois le sexta se rebelle mais c'est très facile pour son amant de le faire revenir dans le droit chemin en le menaçant de faire ceinture. Oui il est au courant qu'utiliser le sexe comme moyen de pression est bas mais il s'en fou.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je pense que pour le moment je vais vous mettre tous les chapitres non corriger le mercredi et le dimanche et que je remplacerais par les "chapitres" corrigés dès que je les aurais. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à attendre. J'essaie bien évidement de retirer le plus de fautes possibles pour rendre la lecture un peu meilleur mais n'étant pas une pro en orthographe je ne promet pas quelque chose de magnifique. Si il y a vraiment une faute qui vous pique les yeux dites le moi pour que je puisse la corriger. Sinon comme pour toutes les séries de drabbles poser moi les questions que vous souhaitez voir traiter ou les couples. Si vous souhaitez voir l'ordre des séries de drabbles qui suivent aller voir sur mon blog (le lien est dans mon profil)_

 **Big-little spoon Aizen-Gin**

Qui est la big/little spoon ? (99 mots)

Aizen prend Gin dans ses bras est jamais le contraire, c'est un peu la seule manière de lui montrer son attachement et il refuse que quelqu'un l'enlace. Gin accepte que les choses soit en place, après tous pour lui ce n'est pas qui prend qui dans ses bras qui lui importe mais l'étreinte qui est donné à l'autre et puis il aime être protéger de temps à temps car il reste un grand gamin avec ses farces de mauvais goût mais aussi avec ses besoins de tendresse et son assurance assez peu importante concernant l'amour qui lui est donné.

Quel est leur activité non-sexuelle préférée ? (101 mots)

Établir des plans pour gouverner le monde, non ça ce n'est qu'Aizen. Jouer des coups pendable n'est que du domaine de Gin. En réalité ils n'ont pas vraiment d'activité non sexuelle préféré en commun. Ils arrivent très bien à vivre leur journée l'un sans l'autre du moment qu'à la nuit tomber ils se retrouvent que ce soit pour s'envoyer en l'air, pour parler ou tous simplement pour dormir enlacer. Leur relation est basé sur des choses assez simple et sur une véritable confiance et non pas sur des activités. Cela était vrai par contre au moment où ils préparaient leur trahison.

Qui utilise toute l'eau chaude le matin ? (99 mots)

Aizen utilise toute l'eau chaude car il passe beaucoup de temps sous la douche. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un ballon d'eau chaude immense, pour que celui ci n'est pas le temps de ce vider avant qu'il est finit mais le Hueco Mundo étant ce qu'il est, il y a un sérieux manque d'eau- on ne sait déjà pas comment il fait pour en avoir autant alors que ce monde n'est pas censé en contenir une goutte. Gin en général prend sa douche l'après midi pour pouvoir avoir de l'eau -chaude en plus car le chauffe eau est rapide.

Qu'est ce qu'il commande quand ils prennent à emporter ? (101 mots)

Ils ne commandent jamais à emporter, comment voulez vous que quelqu'un leur livre leur repas en plein Hueco Mundo. Et puis dans ce monde là il n'y a pas de restaurants. De plus les restaus digne du « dieu » qu'est Aizen ne livrerai sûrement pas à emporter. Par contre ils vont parfois dans des restaurants chics partout dans le monde – car oui les garganta peuvent s'ouvrir partout et le Japon et bien trop surveillé pour en ouvrir un là bas. Enfin ils n'ont pas besoin de ça, ils ont des hollows cuisiniers qui font de très bon petits plats.

Quel est la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent ? (100 mots)

Vu leur vie si peu banal, la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent est d'après Aizen les gamineries que peut faire son amant pour s'amuser qui ne sont vraiment pas drôle surtout quand elles sont contre lui, ce qui arrive parfois. Pour Gin c'est plutôt la manière dont le roi du Hueco Mundo montre ses sentiments, le renard est malgré ce que l'on peut croire assez sensible et peu sur de l'amour de ses proches, encore plus depuis qu'il a laissé tombé sa cher Rangiku, et l'homme ne lui montre pas assez qu'il est amoureux de lui.

Qui fait la plupart du ménage ? (100 mots)

Aucun des deux, des hollows à tous faire sont présent dans le palais pour tous nettoyer. A eux deux ils ne pourraient de toutes façon pas faire le ménage de tous Las Noches c'est vraiment beaucoup trop grand, en plus il faut repasser souvent le balais car le sable s'infiltre absolument partout- surtout au rez de chaussé. En plus de cela un roi n'a pas à s'occuper de ce genre de chose trivial et Gin est son amant alors cela ne doit pas le concerner non plus -de toute façon celui ci à toujours réussit à échapper aux taches ingrates.

Qui contrôle la télécommande ? (99 mots)

Il n'y a pas vraiment de télé à Las Noches à part les écrans de contrôle, mais il n'y a pas de télécommande pour changer de chaîne -dans un premier temps car il n'y a pas de chaînes, il y a seulement les numéros des caméras présentent dans tous le bâtiment- il y a seulement de nombreux bouton sur une console. Il n'y a pas non plus de dispute à avoir tous le monde sait que Gin à le monopole sur la salle de contrôle, Aizen lui ayant laisser la tâche de s'occuper de surveiller – ce qui l'amuse.

Qui pousse l'autre à sortir ? (100 mots)

Sortir du Hueco Mundo est quelque chose d'assez rare -malgré qu'ils se font parfois un restau- et quittait Las Noches pour se balader dans la grande surface sableuse n'aurait aucun intérêt -justement car comme dit précédemment c'est un désert. Mais si l'un des deux voudraient sortir l'autre ça serait Gin, il aime bien voir le monde humain et ses nombreux magasins -surtout ceux de farces et attrapes, on ne refait pas un kitsune. Par contre si ils décident de faire une escapade sur la Terre, Aizen fera tous pour paraître comme le plus parfait des touristes -on ne se refait pas.

Qui appel le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne marche pas ? (100 mots)

Aucun des deux n'appellent le propriétaire, Aizen fait seulement venir le responsable de la maintenance et lui demande plus ou moins gentiment de régler le problème -en gros il ordonne de réparer le chauffage avec un sourire trop sympathique pour être vrai, un sourire qui leur fait juste froid dans le dos, surtout quand on sait qu'en général au bout de trois convocations on ne voit plus le malheureux responsable. Si cela arrive à Gin de demander que le problème soit régler c'est à son amant qu'il le demande -et la plupart du temps il y ai pour quelque chose.

Qui prend toutes les couvertures ? (101 mots)

Ils ont un lit king size avec des couvertures super grandes et super chaudes, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'enrouler dedans pour avoir chaud. De plus Las Noches est doté de régulateur de température qui fait qu'il y fait toujours bon même la nuit et pour ajouter à cela aucun des deux n'est frileux. Donc pour conclure aucun des deux ne prend tous les draps. Par contre je peux vous dire que ces linges sont en matière satiné -ils sont chaud surtout car le kido les maintiennent ainsi. Pour la couleur je pense que cela n'étonnera personne car ils sont blanc.

Qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout ? (101 mots)

Gin laisse tous traîner alors qu'Aizen aime vraiment l'ordre, avec lui tous doit être propre et plus blanc que blanc. Mais bon même si le renard fou le bordel, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nettoyer et ranger derrière lui. Et puis quand il a déménagé de la Soul Society à Las Noches il n'a rien pris -sauf un arbre à kaki qu'il a planté seul lui sait où- et question vêtements il est assez limité, pour les objets c'est pareil alors le foutoir est assez limité. Par contre avant leur traîtrise il rendait son amant fou à ne rien ranger.

Qui se souvient qu'il faut acheter du lait ? (101 mots)

L'un des serviteurs hollows se souvient de faire les courses et de remplir le frigo et va voler ce qu'il faut pendant la nuit. Aucun des deux membres du couples ne prendraient la peine de se souvenir de choses aussi trivial -en général Gin est plus occupé à espionner l'espada et Aizen à créer des plans de conquêtes du monde ou d'assassinat du roi des esprits. Et puis entre nous le lait n'est pas l'aliment dont ils se préoccupent le plus -c'est le thé sans surprise et personnes, au grand jamais personne n'a envie de voir le roi sans sa drogue.

Qui se souvient des anniversaires ? (101 mots)

Aucun des deux ne se souvient réellement des anniversaires, Aizen s'en fou de cela, le seul qu'il fêtera sera celui de sa propre gloire, quand il aura conquit la place de roi des esprits. Pour Gin c'est un peu plus triste mais il n'a pas vraiment d'amis et les seuls anniversaire dont il doit se souvenir c'est le sien -pour qu'au moins une personne s'en souviennent, vu qu'à présent il n'a plus sa Rangiku qui lui offrait à chaque anniversaire une bonne bouteille et que le roi ne lui souhaitera jamais -celui de son amant et celui de sa cher Ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autre drabble grimmichi (3)**

1)Qui a finit le PQ et ne l'a pas remplacé ? (99 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow finit souvent le papier toilette mais oublie tous aussi souvent de le changer, ce qui fait pas mal enrager Ichigo qui se retrouve souvent dans des situations un peu emmerdante. Mais bon il n'en veut pas à son chaton, il a déjà depuis longtemps laisser tomber l'idée de l'engueuler et de lui apprendre l'organisation, le respect et le bien vivre ensemble. Il se contente juste de tempêter dans son coin et de prendre du PQ dans l'armoire qui est dans les toilette et de rire si c'est le bleu qui se retrouve avec le problème de rouleau vide.

2)Qui a oublié de fermer le tube de dentifrice ? (99 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow oublie souvent de refermer le dentifrice, mais le sexta est tête en l'air et il fait souvent pas attention à ce qu'il fait -ou dans ce cas ne fait pas. Il fait juste attention pour les choses importante pour lui, Pantéra ou le lait par exemple. De plus quand le chaton est en esprit il prend bien la peine de se laver ses mâchoires externe, car il ne faut pas lésiner sur l'hygiène et ça il l'a bien compris, même si ne mangeant aucun aliments avec ces dents là, les brosser régulièrement n'est peut être pas forcément nécessaire.

3)Qui a remis la brique de lait vide au frigo ? (100 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Aucun des deux, Ichigo est trop organisé pour faire cela, et Grimmjow tient trop à son lait pour remettre une bouteille vide au frigo. Par contre il est déjà arrivé qu'Ishin, en visite chez son fils, de remettre la fameuse bouteille sans rien dedans dans le réfrigérateur, la panthère a tempêté pendant une heure quand elle a découvert l'objet incriminé en voulant se servir un verre de liquide blanc. N'ayant pas eu sa dose de produit laitier pour se calmer le chaton s'est jeté sur sa fraise. Puis il a été racheté du lait juste après avoir finit de s'apaiser.

4)Qui met le plus de temps pour s'habiller et se faire tous beau ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain même si cela reste assez cours. Grimmjow n'aimant pas trop trop l'eau il passe deux minutes top chrono sous la douche et il est assez beau pour ne pas avoir à mettre trop de crème ou autre cochonnerie sur le visage. Par contre les jours où il décide de se brosser les dents à l'extérieur de sa bouche il y passe pas mal de temps. Ichigo lui passe toujours un quart d'heure dans la douche et se brosse les dents avant de s'habiller mais ne fait rien d'autre en plus.

 _Encore une fois (et vous deve avoir l'habitude), j'attends vos questions, car sans elle je ne peux continuer._


	8. Chapter 8

**Autre drabble Aizen-Gin (1)**

1)Qui a finit le PQ et ne l'a pas remplacé ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Il est déjà arrivé à Gin de ne pas remplacer le PQ par oublie, Aizen ne le fait jamais car de toute façon des serviteurs s'occupe de toujours vérifier que tous est en ordre dans leur appartement et regarder si il ne manque pas de papier toilette fait partit de leur tâches- en faisant le ménage ils en ont vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Donc les oublies du renard n'ont pas d'incidence et le roi du Hueco Mundo ne prendra jamais la peine de penser à cela, il a trop à faire avec ses plans de conquête du monde.

2)Qui a oublié de fermer le tube de dentifrice ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Gin a déjà « oublier » de fermer le tube de dentifrice, mais c'était plus pour faire sortir de ses gonds son amant -qu'il voit toujours beaucoup trop calme pour son amusement personnel. Il n'a malheureusement pas réussit. Il s'est déjà aussi éclaté à ouvrir le tube chez d'autre couple d'arrancar pour ensuite les regarder s'engueuler à l'écran de contrôle. Ça par contre ça fonctionne à tous les coups et il trouve ça très drôle. Ce qui est pratique c'est que pour le moment il ne s'est pas fait chopper, personne ne sait que c'est lui qui fait ce coup pendable.

3)Qui a remis la brique de lait vide au frigo ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Aucun des deux ne s'approche du frigo, enfaîte aucun des deux ne s'est jamais approcher de la cuisine, Aizen préparant son thé dans une petite salle à coté de la salle de réunion ou dans son petit salon présent dans leur appartement -il ne laisse personne d'autre que lui s'occuper du thé, c'est un art et il ne souhaite voir personne lui gâcher ce moment si précieux qu'est la dégustation de ce liquide si cher à son cœur, même Gin n'a jamais oser troubler ce moment avec un de ces coups pendables. Donc personne ne touche au lait dans le couple.

4)Qui met le plus de temps pour s'habiller et se faire tous beau ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen sans aucun doute, un roi aussi mégalomane que lui se doit d'être toujours sur son trente et un, de ne jamais avoir un seul bouton sur le visage, de ne jamais avoir une seule tâche sur ses vêtements et d'avoir ses bottes toujours bien cirées. Il passe donc il bonne partie de son temps, qui n'est pas consacré à sa conquête du monde, dans la salle de bain. Gin lui s'en fou un peu même si il aime bien plaire à son chéri mais en général en un quart d'heure il est prêt et tous beau, tous pimpant.

C _oucou à tous. Encore une fois je vous demande de m'aider en me proposant des questions ou des couples. Même si vous questions ne sont pas encore en ligne, je vous promet qu'elles sont toutes traitées (sauf les questions qui ressemble quasiment à une autre poser par quelqu'un d'autre mais en général je préviens quand le cas se produit). J'ai un peu plus de mal à traiter tous les couples par contre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Autres drabbles Shiroichi (1)**

1)Qui a finit le PQ et ne l'a pas remplacé ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Je dirais que les deux le font, par pur oubli. Ils ne sont pas feignant, ni blagueur juste parfois un peu tête en l'air ou plutôt trop pris par leurs nombreuse activité et obligation. Il est déjà arrivé qu'il y ai une alerte hollows alors qu'Ichigo était au toilette par exemple. Parfois c'est aussi car ils ne peuvent pas changer le rouleau, car il n'y a pas de papier, ils en ont bien racheté mais ont oublié de le sortir de la voiture pour les raisons mentionné précédemment -dans ses moments là ils rangent le surgelé et vaquent à leur occupation.

2)Qui a oublié de fermer le tube de dentifrice ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Les deux oublient quelques fois car ils ne sont pas parfait mais je dirais que Shiro à une propension plus importante à ne pas le faire. Ou à ne pas fermer un des tubes de crème qu'il utilise régulièrement pour sa peau, du visage ou du corps. Autant Ichigo s'en fou un peu de tous ce qui est cosmétique -il met une crème hydratante sous la demande de son chéri mais c'est tous- autant le blanc est vraiment passionné par tous cela et il y a le triple du nombre de tube qu'il doit fermer donc il triple aussi les oublis

3)Qui a remis la brique de lait vide au frigo ? (100 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Aucun des deux car ils ne boivent pas de lait, mais Shiro range parfois des choses vident dans le frigo car Ichigo les a finit, a été appelé par une urgence hollows -auquels Shiro ne participe pas car la Soul Sociéty ne lui fait pas forcément confiance alors il n'a pas de badge pour sortir de son gigai- et a laissé l'emballage sur la table. Le blanc ne regardant pas forcément si la nourriture a été finit remet la chose vide dans le frigo. Cela ne peut arriver que quand ce sont des boites mais c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.

4)Qui met le plus de temps pour s'habiller et se faire tous beau ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Sans hésitation Shiro met plus de temps à se préparer qu'Ichigo -en tous celui ci mais environs une quinzaine de minutes, plus quand il se lave les cheveux. Le blanc lui prend du temps sous la douche -même si celle ci est fraîche- puis il se brosse les dents, se passe une crème de jour ou de nuit, ce met du lait pour que la peau de son corps ne s'assèche pas, se coiffe. Bref il passe un éternité dans la salle de bain, en même temps il est mannequin donc il faut qu'il prenne soin de son outil de travail.

 _Je sais que c'est trois fois les mêmes questions de suite mais c'était dans une période où j'avais peu de questions car je ne publiais pas, donc j'ai repris plusieurs fois des questions sur des couples qui m'ont été demandé. Sinon comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou me proposer des couples. Je ne peux pas fonctionner sans vous._


	10. spécial Saint Valentin

_SURPRISE ! J'ai écrit une série de drabbles sur la Saint Valentin_

 **Autres drabbles Grimmichi spécial saint valentin**

1)Qui est le plus romantique des deux ? (100 mots)

Sans aucune hésitation Ichigo est le plus romantique. Grimmjow ne connaît même pas ce mot, pour lui c'est du français -car oui il parle japonais et pour lui la langue française est totalement inconnue. La fraise fera plus de petites intentions mignonnes et prend exemple sur le couple que former ses parents -qui avouons le avaient toujours des petits mots doux à se glisser à l'oreille ou des gestes qui montraient leur amour. Il a aussi toujours voulu trouver la femme ou l'homme de sa vie -il ne pensait pas trop tomber sur un cas pareil mais il est amoureux.

2)Qui est le plus susceptible des deux qui offre des cadeaux (genre chocolat ou autres) pour des moments comme la St Valentin ? (101 mots)

Je dirais qu'aucun des deux n'aiment réellement offrir des cadeaux pour ce genre de fête. Ichigo a l'argent pour -même si son budget est extrêmement serré- mais Grimmjow n'aime pas trop le chocolat et offrir du chocolat à un garçon fait un peu trop féminin d'après lui -car lors de la Saint Valentin au Japon c'est les filles qui offrent aux garçons et le rouquin sait qu'il se fera ensuite taquiner par Renji. Le chaton, qui n'est pas au courant de la tradition, serait par contre capable de lui en faire maison pour se faire pardonner des bêtises qu'il fait régulièrement.

3)Est-ce que le couple fête la St Valentin ? (101 mots)

Ils fêtent plus ou moins la Saint Valentin. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un restau mais Grimmjow tente de faire la cuisine un peu comme il peut -il a même pris des cours auprès de Yuzu pour cela, il sait qu'il est difficile à vivre et tente de s'améliorer un tous petit peu car il a peur que son chéri trouve mieux, même si il sait que question physique on ne peut faire mieux. Donc ils se font un petit dîné romantique suivit de quelques jeux coquins -le chaton ne peut se passer du corps de sa fraise.

4)Comment se passe en général leur St Valentin ? (99 mots)

La première années ils n'ont pas vraiment fêter la Saint Valentin, ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour sortir, ni pour se faire des cadeaux, et Grimmjow n'avait pas encor fait l'effort d'apprendre à cuisiner. Ils ont donc commandé une pizza, qu'ils ont mangé devant un film romantique qui passé à la télé -et qui a vivement était critiqué par le bleu- puis ils ont fait l'amour. La seconde années le chaton a préparé le repas -qui n'était pas trop mal fait et plus l'intention à fait plaisir à sa fraise- et à offert des chocolats fait maison à son shinigami

5)Qui est celui qui est le plus susceptible de casser tout l'ambiance romantique lors de la St Valentin ? (101 mots)

Ishin, je pense. Le père à tendance à s'infiltrer pour voir si son fils passe une bonne soirée -c'est valable aussi pour son beau-fils qu'il apprécie- et il gâche toute l'ambiance un tant soit peu romantique qui a put s'installer. En général il se fait virer ni une ni deux dans un double coup de pied donner par les deux amants. Ensuite l'ambiance revient vite à la normal. Si l'on se concentre que sur le petit couple, aucun des deux ne seraient du genre à casser l'ambiance, Ichi apprécie l'effort de son amant et Grimm n'a pas envie de le décevoir.

6)Quel est leur moment préférer lors de cette fête ? (101 mots)

Pour Grimmjow c'est de voir le sourire de sa fraise qui atteint ses yeux -ce qui arrive assez rarement depuis la mort de sa mère- et de voir ses sourcils arrêtaient de se froisser, il est tellement beau ainsi -de plus savoir que c'est lui qui lui fait cet effet lui plaît beaucoup. Pour Ichigo c'est de voir son chéri être au petit soin pour lui et de le voir cuisiner -de plus depuis que Yuzu lui a appris il s'en sort plutôt bien. Et le moment préféré qu'ils partagent c'est quand ils font l'amour et les tendres moments qui suivent.

 _Je tiens d'abord à remercier Angelyoru pour m'avoir poser toutes ses questions un peu dans l'urgence (car oui j'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles pour la Saint Valentin qu'hier soir). Ensuite poser moi vos questions que ça soit pour des drabbles normaux ou pour le prochain thème spécial fête pour Paques. Sinon bonne saint valentin à tous (que vous soyez en couple ou non)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Drabble personnages du couple Grimmichi (au lit)**

1)Comment ce personnage dors? (Position, habitudes de sommeil, routines du coucher)

-Grimmjow (99 mots) :

En couple il dort en prenant son Ichi dans les bras, un peu comme si celui ci était son doudou. Il ressemble à une sangsue. Seul -ce qui avouons le n'arrive que très rarement car il a du mal à dormir sans le shinigami depuis qu'il sort avec lui- il s'endort en fœtus et si il le peu il a un doudou avec lui et sommeil avec la peluche dans les bras. La peluche :un fruit rouge avec des yeux, des bras et des jambes. Il y a même des photos compromettante de lui avec sa fraise qui circulent.

-Ichigo (99 mots) :

En couple il dors dans les bras de son chéri vu que celui ci ne souhaite le lâcher pour rien au monde. Il essaie tous de même de se décaler un peu pour pouvoir respirer, le sexta étant parfois un peu étouffant. Seul, il dors sur le coté droit, sans aucune peluche, du moins volontairement, car il est déjà arrivé que Kon finisse dans ses bras sans qu'aucun ne sache comment il est arrivé là -il suppose que quelqu'un à voulu lui faire une blague. Enfin le vizard préfère dormir avec son chaton même si il s'en plaint souvent.

2)Quel est son pyjama ?

-Grimmjow (100 mots) :

Il a trois pyjamas. Le premier est un pyjama bleu avec des chatons qu'il a acheté avec son Ichi, celui ci ayant le même genre de tenue de nuit ce moquant gentiment de leur surnom amoureux. Le second est un simple pantalon de jogging bleue clair. Et le dernier est un tee-shirt avec une panthère couplé d'un pantalon de pyjama assortit. Mais le plus souvent il dort nus ou en caleçon, être habillé n'est que nécessaire quand ils ne dorment pas chez eux -mais chez son beau père par exemple, celui ci ayant l'habitude d'entré dans la chambre sans toqué.

-Ichigo (101 mots) :

Le shinigami à tendance à dormir avec un jogging, il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir nu avec son père et ses réveils fracassants -son amant l'a tous de même habituer à cette non tenue de nuit- pour la même raison et pour sa pudeur il n'a jamais réellement passé la nuit seulement en caleçon. Pour les pyjamas il en a par contre un qui a pour lui beaucoup de valeur, il est orange avec des fraises -fait pour lui quoi- et fait référence au surnom que lui donne son chaton -Grimmjow étant le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

3)A quoi rêve-t-il habituellement ?

-Grimmjow (101 mots) :

Grimmjow rêve habituellement de baston sans grand étonnement de la part d'une panthère. Souvent c'est avec Ichigo des bagarres sympa comme ils peuvent en faire parfois, de temps en temps il songe à défoncer la tête de -je cite- cet enfoiré d'Aizen -mais cela arrive de moins en moins, le traître ayant était mis hors d'état de nuire, parfois c'est des batailles avec d'autres personnes -le chaton étant un animal sauvage il pense souvent à se battre. Il peut aussi avoir sa nuit peuplée de souvenir de sa vie en tant qu'adjuchas. Il rêve aussi régulièrement d'ébats torrides avec son amant.

-Ichigo (101 mots) :

Ichigo rêve de ses amis, de son amoureux, de sa famille, dans des situations souvent étrange -après tous un rêve est toujours bizarre. Des fois il rêve qu'il doit les sauver, d'autre qu'ils vivent dans des mondes totalement différents, encore plus particulier que celui qu'il a découvert en devenant shinigami. Il se retrouve parfois dans son monde intérieur pendant la nuit. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez « et les rêves cochons », je commence à vous connaître : la fraise s'imagine le plus souvent dominer son amant, désir inconscient quand tu nous tiens -mais il n'ose pas réaliser ses fantasmes.

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous proposer quelque chose d'un tous petit peu différent, qui met en avant les personnages plutôt que le couple. Quand j'ai trouvé ça sur internet j'ai trouvé ça drôle alors je l'ai repris. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus. Sinon comme d'habitude je vous propose de me donner de nouvelles questions._


	12. Chapter 11

**Autres drabbles Grimmichi (spéciale sexy)**

1)Qui prend l'initiative pour l'acte sexuel ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

En général Grimmjow prend l'initiative de la plupart de leurs parties de jambe en l'air. Il est plutôt dans le genre gros obsédé, adorant le cul autant que la baston, qui aime la bagatelle à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Mais Ichigo n'est pas en reste et à certain moment -comme les pleines lunes qui bizarrement agissent en aphrodisiaque sur lui- il a tendance à sauter sur son amant pour se faire sauter. À ce genre de moment on croirait voir une chatte en chaleur que son adorable panthère en rut se fait un plaisir de combler.

2)Qui est le plus inventif des deux pendant l'amour ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Les deux sont aussi inventifs l'un que l'autre, mais pas pour le même genre d'ébats amoureux. Malgré sa jalousie presque maladive, Grimmjow a des tendances assez exhibitionniste et aime faire l'amour dans des endroits où l'on risque de les voir, ou dans le ciel de Karakura en esprit. Ichi lui de son coté à plutôt des envies original mettant en scène son espada en resurrection, il aime beaucoup le voir dans cette armure et sentir ce que peu lui faire son membre caudale. C'est bizarrement lui aussi qui va mettre en avant des jeux de soumission- sans être forcément le soumis.

3)Qui est le plus susceptible de porter des vêtements sexy (genre string) pour stimuler son partenaire ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Même si l'idée d'un Grimmjow en string me plairait vraiment beaucoup, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, lui il est plutôt porté sur les boxers -voir il préfère ne rien mettre en dessous. Ichigo préfère éviter dans la mesure du possible mais il aime aussi faire plaisir à son chaton, donc ça lui ai déjà arrivé une fois de mettre un dessous sexy de lui même -ce qu'il ne refera plus jamais car il trouve cela vraiment très inconfortable. Il est aussi arrivé que Grimmjow décide de lui piquer toutes ses fringues pour l'obliger à porter un dessous féminin*.

4)Qui propose le plus les jeux sexuels pour excitée l'autre ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Parfois Grimmjow peut initier des jeux mais ce n'est pas voulu, c'est juste les choses qui tournent ainsi parce qu'il en a envie. En tant que bête sauvage il ne réfléchit pas au sexe, c'est instinctif chez lui. C'est totalement différent de la manière dont agit la fraise, il propose des jeux qui sont issus de son imagination, auxquels il a réfléchis. Il passe du temps à élaborer cela, et il passe encore plus de temps avant de les proposer car il n'est pas encore sur de lui niveau sexe et il est assez timide pour ce genre de chose.

5)Qui est le plus pervers ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Les deux sont aussi pervers l'un que l'autre, les seules différences sont que Grimmjow l'assume alors qu'Ichigo en bon timide n'avoue pas du tous sa perversité, de plus ils ne sont pas pervers pour les mêmes choses. La panthère n'a aucun sens de la pudeur et peut avoir envie de prendre sa fraise un peu n'importe quand, il est beaucoup plus dans l'instinct. Le shinigami est plus dans la réflexion et aime beaucoup utiliser des jouets. Il peut passer beaucoup de temps à chercher des sex-toys sur internet -car il est difficile de le traîner dans un sex shop.

 _*Cela fera l'objet d'un one shot dans le calendrier de l'avent que je prépare pour Décembre 2016 (comme ça je m'y prend hyper tôt?). Même si pour certain one shot je ne suis pas sur que l'on puisse dire que ça sera le même univers. Enfin vous verrez bien, je laisse un peu de surprise._

 _Encore une fois je vous demande de me laisser vos questions. Ou si vous souhaitez que je fasse plus de drabble autours d'un thème comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui n'hésité pas à me le dire et j'annoncerais le thème sur lequel je demanderais mes questions dans la série de drabbles suivante._


	13. Chapter 12

**Big/Little spoon AiIchi**

est la big/little spoon ? (100 mots)

Aizen est bizarrement protecteur la nuit, il enlace Ichigo sans même s'en rendre compte pendant son sommeil. Ou parfois il le prend dans ses bras volontairement alors que celui ci dort -car malgré qu'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute il aime le shinigami et à envie de le veiller. Par contre il se retire dès qu'il se réveil car il n'a pas envie de son amant soit au courant de cette petite faiblesse. Ce qu'il ne sait pas -car il n'est pas non plus omniscient- c'est que le vizard se réveil souvent avant lui et profite du moment.

est leur activité non-sexuelle préférée ? (99 mots)

Aizen aime beaucoup aider son amant à réviser ou à faire ses devoirs. Il aime déjà lui même lire et il adore pouvoir étaler sa science et apprendre aux autres. Il est très pédagogue et en général lors de ces moments d'étude il redevient le capitaine qu'il était avant. Ichigo aime beaucoup ce genre de moment car il est déjà beaucoup plus plaisant d'étudier en passant un moment avec l'homme que l'on aime mais aussi car celui ci lui permet d'avoir de très bonne note car il lui permet de comprendre des choses qu'il ne comprend pas en cours.

utilise toute l'eau chaude le matin ? (99 mots)

Aizen à l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir utiliser beaucoup d'eau pour se laver car à Las Noches il n'y avait pas d'eau -le sort de kido qui lui permettait d'en produire ne pouvait pas non plus en créer une quantité énorme. Ichigo ne passe pas non plus des heures dans la salle de bain donc il n'utilise pas des quantités d'eau énorme -après tous on a pas besoin de tous un ballon d'eau chaude pour être propre, surtout que le leur est quand même conséquent. Alors aucun des d'eau n'utilise toutes l'eau chaude le matin, il se le partage.

qu'il commande quand ils prennent à emporter ? (100 mots)

Aizen en bon japonais traditionnel décide si il faut commander de la faire le plus souvent chez des traiteurs japonais. Si vraiment son amant le pousse à changer de culture pour varier un peu les goûts il ne choisira -car oui, Ichigo n'a pas le droit de se mêler de tous ce qui est nourriture- que des restaurants de qualité -mais bon il a assez d'argent pour se le permettre. Ce qui est sur en tous cas c'est que la pizza et la junk food sont banni. Le shinigami à appris à mieux manger depuis qu'il est avec le traître.

est la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent ? (101 mots)

Ichigo veut un animal mais Aizen trouve que c'est trop salissant et il n'a pas envie de s'en occuper. De plus -et même si il ne l'avouera jamais- il sait qu'il sera jaloux si le roux donne de la tendresse à un autre que lui. Les autres sources de disputes sont le besoin de contrôle constant du traitre et bien évidement tous ce qui a attrait à l'envie de dominer le monde du mégalomane. Mais cela n'est pas quelques choses qui vient souvent sur le devant de la scène. Aucun des deux n'a envie d'en reparler, ces moments étant devenue taboue.

fait la plupart du ménage ? (99 mots)

Aizen a décidé de payer de femmes de ménage qui vient deux fois par semaine pour ce débarasser du plus gros des tache ménagère -après tous l'appartement est assez grand alors le nettoyer de fond en comble est long et le traitre aime bien quand tous est plus propre que propre. Le restant du temps Ichigo fait les petites tâches, après tous son amant l'entretient déjà -avec de l'argent dont il ne veut pas savoir la provenance- ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas besoin de travailler pour payer ses études alors il peut bien faire un peu de ménage.

contrôle la télécommande ? (101 mots)

Techniquement Aizen en bon maniaque du contrôle devrait contrôlé la télécommande mais la télé trop peu pour lui -il n'en a ni eu l'habitude à la Soul Society, ni au Hueco Mundo, les seuls écrans présents étant là pour surveiller les faits et gestes des arrancars ou des shinigamis. Il trouvait les programme futile et bien trop souvent débile. Il préférait lire et donc laisser la zapette à son amant. Celui ci ne passé pas non plus tous son temps devant la télévision ayant plein d'autre chose à faire. Le traitre aimait quand même parfois se poser devant une émission culturelle.

pousse l'autre à sortir ? (100 mots)

Les deux sont étrangement assez casanier. Ichigo trouve qu'il sort assez entre ses cours, les quelques sorties qu'il fait avec ses amis, les hollows qu'il doit éliminer -ce que son amant n'irai jamais faire car il n'en a pas grand chose à faire des âmes et des humains ayant de l'énergie spirituelle- et Aizen préfère éviter de trop sortir les shinigamis n'étant pas au courant qu'il loge avec Ichi -même ses amis ne le savent pas- car le traître est toujours rechercher. Mais des fois ils sortent incognito -grâce au Kyoka Suigetsu- pour se faire un cinéma ou un restaurant.

appel le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne marche pas ? (100 mots)

Ichigo ou Aizen selon leur disponibilité. Ichi le fait le plus souvent car il est plus frileux et qu'il ne veut pas trop vivre sans chauffage notamment en hiver. La très longue nuit du Hueco Mundo étant très froide et Las Noches étant très très grand -et donc il est impossible de chauffer le batiment, il y fait bon mais tous de même assez frais. Mais le shinigami allant à la fac il a moins le temps d'appeler. De plus son amant peut utiliser ses dons de séducteurs pour que le propriétaire se dépèche et que ça aille plus vite.

prend toute les couvertures ? (100 mots)

Ichigo à tendance à s'enrouler dans les couvertures -car il a souvent froid la nuit et que son amant ne souhaite pas mettre le chauffage car il n'arrive pas à dormir dans une chambre trop chauffé- donc c'est lui qui prend le plus de couverture. Après ils ont un lit énorme donc de très long drap alors Aizen à toujours de quoi se couvrir. Souvent la nuit le traitre va tous de même chercher un plaid pour le rajouter car il voit que son shinigami à un peu trop froid et que malgré tous il prend soin de son chéri.

laisse traîner ses affaires partout ? (100 mots)

Ichigo est assez ordonné, Aizen est complètement maniaque du contrôle et du ménage, tous doit être le plus propre possible. Donc le roux est celui qui laisse le plus trainer ses affaires même si ça reste minime. Il a juste tendance à laisser traîner ses cahiers de cours sur son bureau et parfois sa veste sur une chaise. Dans ces cas là, le brun passe derrière lui et remet le vêtement sur un porte manteau dans le couloir et les cahiers dans la bibliothèque où ils auraient dut être ranger. Mais à l'époque du Hueco Mundo il a vu pire.

se souvient qu'il faut acheter du lait ? (101 mots)

Ichigo se souvient de racheter du lait. Aizen n'en boit jamais par contre lui n'oubliera jamais le thé, dans leur appartement il y a toute une étagère avec du thé -l'éternelle thé sencha mais aussi des thés un peu différent venant du monde entier, de Russie, du Maroc, ...- pour être sur de ne pas en manquer. Ensuite pour se souvenir de toutes les courses il y a une liste toujours accrocher sur le frigo avec un stylo pour noter à chaque fois qu'il manque quelque chose. Ils sont très organisé -enfin surtout le brun qui ne laisse rien au hasard.

se souvient des anniversaires ? (101 mots)

Ichigo étant très famille se souvient des anniversaires de ses sœurs, de son père, des ses amis et bien entendu de son amant. A tous cela à rajoute tous ceux des événements important comme la mort de sa mère, le jour où il est devenu shinigami et où il a revue Aizen. Le traitre de son coté n'a pas vraiment d'anniversaire à se souvenir, Gin et Tousen n'était que des pions, les arrancars des objets donc il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'en souvenir. Le premier anniversaire qu'il a décidé de fêter -et de retenir- est celui de son shinigami.

 _Coucou tous le monde. Sa va ? Comme je vous le demande d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sans lesquelles je ne peux pas continuer_


	14. Chapter 13

**Autres drabbles grimmichi (4)**

1)Si les deux hommes voudraient avoir un enfant, quel sexe choisirais les deux ? Et les prénoms ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow voudrait avoir un garçon pour pouvoir l'entraîner et se battre avec lui, tous le monde le sait le sexta ne jure que par ça -par ça et par sa fraise. Pour lui une fille ne ferait pas le poids face à lui, même si il en est sur elle serait tous de même très doué -on ne renie pas ses pères. Ichigo s'en fou un peu du sexe. Pour les prénoms Ichigo insisterait pour qu'une fille s'appelle Masaki en hommage à sa mère et pour un garçon Kyoshi* ou Hiroshi**. L'arrancar lui préfèrerais plutôt Takeshi*** pour un garçon.

*Kyoshi : pur

**Hiroshi : généreux

***Takeshi : brave

2)Qui est le plus possessif des deux ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow est le plus possessif, on ne touche pas à sa fraise sans sa permission. Il est d'ailleurs assez dur pour lui de voir son chéri voir régulièrement ses amis. Cela s'explique par le fait que les panthères sont très territorial et qu'Ichigo est un peu celui de l'arrancar -avec les sentiments en plus bien sur- le shinigami est son seul point d'attache et sans lui il est perdu. Ichi lui est beaucoup plus cool sur ça, car il n'a aucune raison de l'être-le sexta n'ayant pas d'ami et le vizard étant conscient d'être la raison d'être de celui ci.

3)Qui est le plus apte à aller dormir sur le canapé après une dispute ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo car il est beaucoup plus boudeur que le félin. De plus le chaton ne peut pas dormir sans sa fraise alors il n'irait jamais au grand jamais dormir sur le canapé, même pour montrer son mécontentement -Quel mécontentement ? Son chéri fait absolument tous à la maison, il a une vie de roi et de pacha et en plus de cela il a une vie sexuel plus qu'épanouie. D'ailleurs avec la punition de sexe, c'est celle qui est la plus dur à vivre pour lui, même le punir de produit laitier est plus facile à gérer pour lui.

4)Qui est celui des deux qui fait des blagues pourris voir sous-entendu (à connotation perverse bien sur) ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo a tendance à aimer faire des blagues à son chaton -un peu pour se venger de tous ce que celui ci lui fait subir- mais elles ne sont pas vraiment perverse. Il a déjà par exemple mis une souris qui fait couic-couic dans le lit après s'être levé pour taquiner son chéri sur ses attributs félins, ou acheté du lait de soja pour le mettre dans la bouteille de lait normal -et la panthère n'aime pas le lait de soja, il trouve ça vraiment dégueu. Grimmjow lui fait peu de blagues mais toutes à connotation plus ou moins coquine.

 _Bonjours tous le monde. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions sur ce couple ou sur un autre car j'ai besoin de vos questions pour continuer. Sinon pour voir les séries de drabbles que je vous réserve n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon blog (dont le lien est dans la description) pour avoir le sommaire, j'y ai même mis les sériés de drabbles prévu mais où je n'ai pas encore toutes les questions (ou où je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les questions). Sinon j'ai décidé de faire une FAQ spéciale fanfic parce que c'est sympa de pouvoir communiquer avec d'autre fanficeuse donc je vous mettrais dans mon profil le lien vers l'endroit où l'on peut me poser les questions._


	15. Chapter 14

**Big/little spoon ShiroIchiGrimm**

Qui est la big/little spoon ? (99 mots)

Comme ils dorment à trois il est un peu dur de déterminer qui est la grande ou qui est la petite cuillère dans tous cela. On a plutôt à faire à un méli-mélo de corps qui s'entrelacent et se tiennent chaud -qui s'étouffent ou s'écrasent aussi quelques fois. Pour répondre plus réellement à la question, Grimmjow à tendance à enlacer Shiro ou Ichigo qui enlace le dernier même si parfois -souvent- il que l'un des deux se fasse quasiment écraser sous le poids des deux autres qui ont décidé de le prendre tous les deux dans leurs bras musclé.

Quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle préférée ? (100 mots)

Se taper dessus probablement. Grimmjow et Shiro n'ont jamais caché leur amour pour la bagarre et la fraise apprécie cela aussi, alors ils aiment se battre que se soit dans le sous sol du magasin d'Urahara ou dans le ciel après une chasse au hollow qui les a laissé un peu frustré. Ils aiment aussi beaucoup se chamailler pour tous et n'importe quoi -surtout pour n'importe quoi en fait- ce qui a tendance à énerver les voisins. En même temps imaginé la tête des voisins face à ce trio improbable qui s'engueule à toutes heures pour se prouver leur amour.

Qui utilise toute l'eau chaude le matin ? (101 mots)

Le matin, ils se douchent tous les trois rapidement. Le soir par contre pour se détendre ils ont tendance à passer des heures sous la douche et donc le dernier à se laver se retrouve avec de l'eau froide et il maudit les deux autres. Pour remédier à cela ils ont tendance à prendre un bain bien chaud, tous les trois, pour se détendre de leur dure journée. Ils en profitent pour faire des choses cochonnes car ils ont du mal à ne pas se toucher quand ils sont nus et qu'ils n'ont pas vu les deux autres de la journée.

Qu'est ce qu'ils commandent quand ils prennent à emporter ? (101 mots)

Ils ont tendance à commander des pizzas quand ils commandent à emporter -toujours une quatre fromages pour Ichigo, une cannibale pour Grimmjow et Shiro aime varier les saveurs. Mais comme on ne peut pas se nourrir que de pizzas -et qu'ils n'ont ni le temps, ni l'envie de cuisiner fréquemment- ils sont obligé de chercher d'autres restaurants à emporter et pour ça ils sont imaginatifs et il y a le concours à cela qui trouvera la nourriture la plus bizarre -mais bonne- à manger. Ils restent ouvert à toutes sortent de plat et ne rechignent même pas à tester les escargots.

Quelle est la chose la plus banale sur laquelle ils se disputent ? (100 mots)

Étant donné qu'ils se disputent sur un peu tous est n'importe quoi -c'est leur façon de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment, autres que faire de bébé dès qu'ils en ont le temps, même si ils savent qu'ils n'en auront jamais- il est difficile de choisir une chose plus banale qu'une autre. Il y a tous de même quelques sujets qui reviennent souvent, tel que l'accès à la douche -qui y va en premier le soir, le dernier n'ayant plus d'eau chaude- ou la nourriture -souvent Shiro veut des choses très étrange à manger alors que Grimmjow veut manger des choses normales.

Qui fait la plupart du ménage ? (101 mots)

Question ménage ils ne sont pas du tous organisés, ils n'ont pas le temps -avec leurs emplois, leur mission de protecteur de la ville et ses études pour Ichigo, ils sont blindés- pas l'envie non plus. En gros ils laissent le lave vaisselle faire son travail -ils veillent tous de même à le remplir après le repas-ils ne font une lessive que quand il n'y a vraiment plus aucun vêtement de portable et ils ne font le grand ménage que quand c'est vraiment trop sale -ou quand Yuzu commence à faire la tête parce qu'elle n'aime pas trop quand c'est sale.

Qui contrôle la télécommande ? (100 mots)

Aucun ne contrôle la télécommande, la logique de ces trois là voudraient qu'ils se disputent pour elle mais même pas. En réalité ils n'ont pas le temps de regarder la télé -ils ne passent pas beaucoup de temps chez eux alors quand ils sont tous les trois ensembles ils préfèrent faire autre chose. Ils pensent nul de regarder la télé alors qu'il y a tant de trucs à faire tous les trois beaucoup plus intéressant que de procrastiner, ce qui est d'après inintéressant. Ils préfèrent faire l'amour, vraiment beaucoup et souvent. Ou de se chamailler quand ils ne s'entraînent pas.

Qui pousse l'autre à sortir ? (100 mots)

Quand ils peuvent être tous les trois ensembles aucun ne pousse les autres à sortir, ils préfèrent rester ensemble, seulement entre eux. Ils sortent assez pendant la journée. Ichigo a le temps de profiter de ses amis pendant le repas de midi -sauf pour Ishida avec qui il est en cours car ils font tous les deux médecines. Shiro voit du monde à son travail de mannequin*. Et Grimmjow est un peu asocial, il n'a besoin de voir personne à part ses deux amoureux pour être heureux -même si en tant qu'agent de sécurité, il voit quand même des gens.

Qui appel le propriétaire quand le chauffage ne marche pas ? (101 mots)

Les trois sont capables de le faire, ils savent tous les trois comment marchent un téléphone, ils savent tous les trois aller toquer chez le proprio si besoin est. Après ce qui va faire que ce soit l'un plutôt qu'un autre c'est le temps qu'ils ont -Ichigo le fait moins souvent car il est moins souvent à la maison. Après entre le blanc et le félin en général Shiro est privilégié car malgré son air de psychopathe il est plus calme et aura moins tendance à vouloir frapper l'homme si les choses l'énerve -Grimmow lui tape dès que quelque chose l'énerve.

Qui prend toute les couvertures ? (99 mots)

Comme ils sont trois l'histoire des couvertures est plutôt étrange car techniquement ils n'ont pas assez de tissus pour recouvrir leur trois masse -qui avouons le sont tous de même assez imposante avec leur muscle développer, enfin surtout ceux de Grimmjow. Pour ne pas avoir froid ils se collent les uns aux autres et s'enroulent tous les trois dans la couette comme un maki géant composé de leur trois corps pour le riz et le saumon -où tous ce que l'on mettre dedans, on ne mange pas forcément tous les même maki- et de la couette pour l'algue nori.

Qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout ? (100 mots)

Chez eux c'est un peu le foutoir, ils ont chacun pas mal d'affaires -que ce soit des vêtements pour l'un, des chaussures pour l'autre, ou des objets à valeur sentimentale pour le dernier. Ils n'ont pas forcément le temps de faire souvent le ménage en plus de cela car ils travaillent tous les trois, plus ils ont en charge la surveillance de Tokyo -où ils vivent depuis que la fraise à commencer ses études- et Ichigo à en plus ses cours à la fac qui lui prennent du temps. Bref il arrive parfois de trouver un caleçon dans le frigo.

Qui se souvient qu'il faut acheter du lait ? (100 mots)

Grimmjow en bon chaton aime le lait, en boit tous le temps et en général finit la bouteille. Comme il ne peut pas vivre sans boire régulièrement du lait il s'en souvient sans le noter. Mais Ichigo à mis en place un système de liste assez précis, car à trois les choses partent assez vite donc il faut souvent racheter et si ils ne notent pas il y a de forte chance qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'avec la moitié des besoins du ménage pour la semaine -et ils n'ont pas le temps d'aller acheter les choses manquantes tous les jours.

Qui se souvient des anniversaires ? (101 mots)

Ichigo, il n'y a que lui pour se préoccuper assez des autres pour se souvenir de chaque dates qui comptent. Shiro les connaît -après avoir passé plusieurs années dans le monde intérieur de son roi, les dates de naissance de chacune des personnes de l'entourage du rouquin sont retenues- mais ne prend en général pas la peine de souhaiter l'anniversaire de qui que ce soit et Grimmjow lui ne prend même pas la peine de s'en souvenir. Bien évidement les anniversaires de leur moitié -ou tiers vue qu'ils forment un parfait ménage à trois- sont connus et fêter des trois membres.

 _*j'ai décidé de reprendre le boulot de mannequin pour Shiro même si je change un peu son caractère par rapport au ShiroIchi car je trouve que ça lui va bien._

 _Comme d'habitude n'hésitait pas à me poser vos questions._


	16. Chapter 15

**Autres drabbles grimmichi (spécial sexy 2)**

1)Qui est-ce qui s'occupe d'acheter des capotes et lubrifiants ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo n'a pas trop de problème à aller acheter les capotes -dont ils se passent bien souvent car Grimmjow ne vivant que dans un gigai, les maladies ne sont pas censé le toucher- ou le lubrifiant, sur internet. Il préfère en général s'en charger car il a un peu peur de ce que pourrait lui inventer son amant. En réalité celui ci n'est pas forcément du genre à faire de véritable folie, il fait juste parfois quelques blagues, notamment en ce qui concerne du lubrifiant au goût d'un certain fruit rouge, mais en général il ne va pas bien plus loin.

2)Lequel des deux serait le plus à même à faire une fellation à l'autre hors de la maison ? (100 mots) (merci à une anonyme)

Ichigo a un peu du mal à se montrer sous toute sa perversion -même si son chaton lui fait plus en plus prendre ce tournant- alors il est plus du genre à pas vraiment vouloir faire des choses cochonne hors de chez lui. Grimmjow lui n'est pas du tous pudique et adore faire l'amour ou dans notre cas des fellations dans des endroits originale et pas du tous fait pour cela, genre un cinéma ou une cabine d'essayage. Donc la réponse est sans aucun doute Grimm qui est le plus à même à tailler une pipe à son chéri dehors.

3)Et quel est leur endroit favoris pour faire l'amour ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo préfère les endroits situé chez eux car il est assez pudique là dessus. Et à l'appartement il préfère faire l'amour dans la douche ou le bain -même si le lit lui va très bien aussi, il aime bien ajouter un peu de piment et d'originalité à la chose et l'eau est un élément qu'il aime beaucoup. Grimmjow lui préfère les endroits un peu moins discret et prendre sa fraise dans le ciel de Karakura ou dans le sous sol d'Urahara lui plaît tous particulièrement -en même temps on additionne deux de ses passes temps préfère le sexe et la baston.

4)Qui domine le plus souvent l'autre pendant l'acte sexuel ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

En général c'est Grimmjow qui domine, vous vous doutez bien que la panthère préfère largement cette configuration -après tous il est un animal sauvage et se retrouver en dessous n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il apprécie. Mais quelque fois il laisse Ichigo faire, déjà car il sait que sa fraise n'est pas quelqu'un de soumis à l'origine mais aussi car se sent assez en confiance avec son chéri pour se laisser prendre. Bien sur les choses ont été un peu douloureuse les premières fois -car il lui a été difficile de totalement se décontracté- mais à présent ça va mieux.

 _Hello à tous, j'espère que la série de drabbles d'aujourd'hui vous ont plut. Je vous demande encore une fois des questions et si vous avez des thèmes particuliés à me proposer n'hésité pas._


	17. Chapter 16

**autres drabbles ShiroIchiGrimm (spécial sexy)**

1)Qui prend l'initiative pour l'acte sexuel ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Comme ils sont tous les trois des animaux en chaleurs, qui n'arrivent pas à garder leurs mains pour eux quand ils sont ensemble -oui oui même Ichigo, les deux autres ont pervertit leur jolie petite fraise, à moins que celle ci l'ai toujours été- je crois qu'on ne peut pas réellement dire que l'un prend plus l'initiative que les deux autres. Après il y a des moments où Grimmjow ou Shiro prennent plus le contrôle des choses mais en général les choses se déroulent toujours si naturellement qu'ils sont tous les trois ex aeco sur ce genre de chose.

2)Qui est le plus inventif des trois pendant l'amour ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ils sont tous les trois inventifs -en même temps quand on est un ménages à trois ils faut savoir innover pour faire l'amour dans certain endroit, notamment dans le bain, chose qu'ils adorent faire. De plus aucun n'est timoré, tous apprécient les choses nouvelles et originales donc se faire imaginatifs en terme d'ébats amoureux est important pour eux. Après je dirais tous de même que Shiro est le plus inventif car le plus tordu et celui qui regarde le plus de porno -et donc qui s'en inspire le plus pour faire des choses cochonnes et particulièrement érotiques avec ses deux chéris.

3)Qui est le plus susceptible de porter des vêtements sexy (genre string) pour stimuler son partenaire ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Bizarrement ça serait plutôt Shiro qui serait le plus susceptible de porter des dessus aguicheur. Ichigo trouvent que cela gratte -il n'a tenté le string qu'une fois-et il n'a pas envie d'être inconfortable. Grimmjow dit toujours que c'est pour les filles -ce n'est bien évidement pas lui le uke du couple, c'est un pur seme- et estime que ce n'est pas à lui de porter ce genre de chose -en réalité il a peur que cela entache sa virilité. Le blanc trouve juste ça très amusant donc il le fait et cela ne déplaît pas du tous à ses deux partenaires.

4)Qui propose le plus les jeux sexuels pour excitée l'autre ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro à l'imagination la plus fertile -il a aussi tendance à aller chercher ses idées dans des films pour adultes- en terme de jeux. Il propose aussi plus facilement de sortir des sentiers battus -genre si il veut proposer un jeux de rôle il peut très bien accueillir ses deux amants habillé en soubrette ou acheter des sex toys qu'il sortira en plein ébat. Il arrive aussi aux deux autres d'inventer des jeux -surtout à Ichi en faite, après tous lui et le blanc sont fait dans le même moule- mais ça reste quand même léger face à leur amant.

5)Qui est le plus pervers ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ils sont tous les trois un peu pervers, mais je dirais que niveau perversion Shiro est tous le même le plus fort. C'est en général lui qui proposera les jeux les plus tordus -quitte à être régulièrement dominé. Il aura aussi tendance à aimer tester les jeux de rôles et les vêtements originaux -genre les sous vêtements en dentelles ou les strings pour hommes ou même la tenue de soubrette, bon OK il a un léger problème avec les habits féminins en fait. Ichigo est peut être le plus sobre, même si lui aussi à son coté pervers -qu'il assume totalement.

 _Coucou à tous, je vous demande encore une fois de me poser des questions sur ce couples ou sur un autre_


	18. Chapter 17

**Autres drabbles AiGin (2)**

1)Si les deux hommes voudraient avoir un enfant, quel sexe choisirais les deux ? Et les prénoms ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen ne voudrait pas trop avoir d'enfant, son amant est déjà un grand enfant, un second comme lui serait impossible à supporter même pour un homme aussi patient que lui. Gin lui aimerait bien avoir une fille, car il trouve qu'il y a trop d'homme dans Las Noches et qu'il aimerait bien s'occuper de quelqu'un comme il a put s'occuper de sa sœur de cœur Matsumoto. Pour le nom il trouve que Sakura est pas mal et que le nom conviendrait probablement à son amant, qui est très porter sur la culture Japonaise -donc aussi sur les fleurs de cerisier.

2)Qui est le plus possessif des deux ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen est le plus possessif, ce qui est a lui personne n'a le droit de l'approcher -d'ailleurs pour cette raison il n'aimait pas trop Matsumoto. Gin lui sait qu'il n'a pas à être possessif :à part lui personne ne voudrait de son amant tel qu'il est réellement -et l'on ne parle pas d'une jeune fille complètement manipulé, Hinamori ne compte pas. Il avoue sans aucun problème -à condition que celui ci ne soit pas dans le coin- que son amant n'est pas facile à vivre et il comprend que beaucoup de monde préférerait se pendre que d'être avec lui.

3)Qui est le plus apte à aller dormir sur le canapé après une dispute ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen n'irait jamais dormir sur le canapé, bien que celui ci soit très confortable -être roi oblige d'avoir tous le confort possible dans sa suite- car il ne s'abaissera jamais à quelque chose d'aussi peu royale -car oui un roi ne dort jamais sur un simple canapé. Gin ne le fera pas non plus car il sait que les moments passés dans le lit sont ceux où il a le plus de tendresse de la part de son amant, il ne les gâchera donc pas en allant chercher son sommeil réparateur ailleurs -sauf si l'ambiance est aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

4)Qui est celui des deux qui fait des blagues pourris voir sous-entendu (à connotation perverse bien sur) ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen ne blague jamais -ou il est gravement malade mais là on doit plus parler d'un délire dût à la fièvre que d'une blague- il est trop sérieux pour cela. Gin est son inverse, il blague tous le temps, il a besoin de ça pour vivre. Ses blagues sont plus ou moins drôles. En général elles ne le sont jamais pour la personne qui en est victime mais il arrive assez souvent qu'elle amuse son amant, qui cachera alors un sourire sous cape -se montrer en train de sourire ou en train de rire au bêtise de Gin casserait son image.

 _Coucou à tous, encore une fois je vous demande de me poser des questions j'en ai besoin pour continuer._


	19. Chapter 18

**autres drabbles ShiroIchi (2)**

1)Comment se termine en général leur dispute dans le couple ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Souvent par une bouderie de la part de Shiro, qui est encore un peu gamin dans sa tête -où qui veut jouer au gamin mais on s'en fou un peu en faite, dans les faits c'est pareil- et qui fait la tête dès que sa fraise et lui s'engueulent. Il le fait aussi peut être car il sait très bien que sa fraise ne lui résistera pas -il connaît toute ses faiblesses étant une partie de lui et il sait les utiliser à des fins positives pour lui, et sa bouille quand il boude et incontestablement une de ses faiblesses.

2)Qui est le plus attentionné des deux ? (99 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo est attentionné avec tous le monde, même avec ses ennemis -la preuve avec Grimmjow dont il a tenté de sauver la vie face à Noitra au péril de la sienne. Shiro lui n'est attentionné qu'avec sa fraise, les autres il s'en fou un peu -même si les amis de son chéri son aussi plus ou moins les siens- alors il reporte absolument toute sa tendresse sur son amoureux, il lui achète plein de petit cadeau, lui paie de restaurant. Je dirais donc qu'il est le plus attentionné des deux car à l'origine ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

3)Qui est le plus câlin ? (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro est très câlin mais Ichigo l'est autant. Pour cela ils ont bien été former dans le même moule. Après c'est aussi peut être car à l'origine ils font partit d'un même tous et quand se câlinant et étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils forment un peu plus un tous, comme à l'époque où le hollow était encore dans le corps du shinigami -attention ils ne regrettent pas du tous cette époque, déjà parce qu'ils avaient tendance à toujours se foutre sur la gueule l'un de l'autre mais aussi parce qu'ils sont heureux de se voir tous le temps.

4)Qui est celui qui se débrouille le mieux quand ça concerne les petits travaux (comme réparer l'évier, changer l'ampoule, ou autres) ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Vous imaginez Shiro le mannequin, toujours propre sur lui, jusqu'au bout des ongles, tenir un marteau ou un tourne vis. En faite pas la peine, ça n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais il aurait trop peur de se casser un ongle et d'abîmer son outil de travail -il est un peu précieux sur les bords. Donc pour les travaux Ichigo est obligé de tous faire. Pour certaines choses -comme changer une ampoule- il se débrouille pas trop mal mais pour la plupart il est pas doué -réparer l'évier, la plomberie, ...- donc il appel un professionnel, c'est plus sûr.

5)Des deux hommes, qui est le plus sociable ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo est le plus sociable de manière naturelle et non calculer. Il se fait des amis partout sans le chercher et ce n'est absolument pas pour une raison ou une autre. Shiro lui est sociable, oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins naturelle que chez son chéri, il doit se forcer un peu plus. Et c'est aussi et surtout toujours -ou presque parce que les amis d'Ichi son aussi les siens et là c'est tous sauf pour cela- calculé. Dans son travail il a besoin de relation et de pseudo ami alors il se les fait mais ce n'est pas par plaisir.

 _Salut à tous, comme vous avez put le voir depuis deux-trois semaines, je ne poste plus que le dimanche, en effet je n'ai plus assez de question auxquelles répondre (bon parfois je manque aussi de temps vu que j'ai commencé une fics que j'aimerais finir avant de la poster et que je m'occupe aussi des OS pour le calendrier de l'avent que je prépare bien en avance car j'ai peur de manquer quelque peu de temps à la rentré prochaine) donc j'ai décidé de ralentir le rythme quelque peu. Je rassure tous de même tous de monde tant qu'il y aura des questions je continuerais et j'essaierais de tenir le rythme d'une fois par semaine. Donc posez au maximum vos questions cela me fera très plaisir et me permettra de continuer (et peut être même à la longue de pouvoir avoir à nouveau un rythme de deux fois par semaine)._


	20. Chapter 19

**Autres drabbles Grimmichi (5)**

1)Comment se termine en général leur dispute dans le couple ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

En général ils règlent cela par un combat, celui qui gagne est celui qui est considéré comme ayant raison. C'est assez équilibré car même si Grimmjow paraît être le plus puissant ce n'est pas forcément le cas -après tous Ichigo l'a déjà vaincu- ils ont un niveau à peut près égal. Après souvent leur dispute sont de vraie broutille -genre le chaton et sa fainéantise- alors pour parer à cela la panthère travaille un peu plus les deux jours suivants jusqu'à ce que l'engueulade soit oubliée pour la fraise et ensuite le dossier est clos -jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

2)Qui est le plus attentionné des deux ? (100 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo est celui qui montre le plus d'attention de manière visible, même si il est souvent pudique sur ces sentiments pour ça il n'a aucun problème. Grimmjow -dans sa fierté d'homme viril- pense qu'il ne doit pas se montrer trop attentionné envers sa fraise -en réalité si le roux comprend que son chaton fait quelque chose dans ce sens, le dit félin rougit légèrement, ce qu'adore le rouquin. Alors il fait les choses de manière plus discrète -ou du moins il le croit, en faite c'est plutôt Ichi qui comprend la gène de son chéri et qui ne relève pas.

3)Qui est le plus câlin ? (101 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow est le plus câlin, c'est un gros chat qui aime être dans les bras de celui qu'il aime pour se faire caresser. Ichigo lui a même déjà fait la blague de le caresser au niveau des oreilles pour voir si il ronronne, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas -ou du moins pas lorsqu'il est en forme normal, il faudrait tenter sous sa forme de resurrection pour voir, la ressemble avec un gros chat est tellement évidement que la mélodie réconfortante y sera peut être aussi. Ichigo l'est aussi mais beaucoup moins que son chaton, il est plus pudique là dessus.

4)Qui est celui qui se débrouille le mieux quand ça concerne les petits travaux (comme réparer l'évier, changer l'ampoule, ou autres) ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Quand Grimmjow n'a pas la flemme il le fait -après tout il peut bien faire ça, il vit déjà un peu en parasite chez sa fraise- sinon c'est Ichigo qui doit s'y coller. Mais son chaton est plus doué pour tous cela, le shinigami est bon pour se battre, pour protéger et pour les études il n'est pas mauvais mais alors les travaux manuels ne sont pas fait pour lui, il se prend tous le temps le marteau sur le doigts, si il ne le fait pas tomber sur son pied et il fait plus de mal au canalisation qu'autre chose.

5)Des deux hommes, qui est le plus sociable ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo sans aucun doute, il se fait des amis partout où il va -malgré son air parfois peu encourageant il a quelque chose qui attire- et il est très proche de chacun de ses amis au grand damne de son chaton qui le veut pour lui seul. Pour Grimmjow le monde l'emmerde -et il le lui rend bien- et la seule personne avec qui il montre de la sociabilité c'est sa fraise -il fait aussi des efforts avec la famille de celui ci parce que quand même être fâché avec son beau père serait chiant car ça attristerait son shinigami.

 _Coucou tous le monde encore une fois je vous demande des questions (cela devient une habitude maintenant_ ≧∇≦ _). J'ai déjà posté le plan de mes séries de drabbles classer grâce aux questions déjà posé mais il m'en manque dans les catégories alors si vous voulez me donner des questions en rapport avec ces thèmes n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog dont le lien est dans mon profil. Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des thèmes._


	21. Chapter 20

**Autre drabble ShiroIchiGrimm (1)**

1)Qui a finit le PQ et ne l'a pas remplacer ? (100 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Il arrive régulièrement que l'un d'eux oublie, donc nous allons prendre la question différemment : Qui n'oublie pas de remplacer le papier toilette une fois qu'il l'a finit. Ichigo est sûrement celui qui oublie le moins de changer de rouleau, suivit de Shiro et enfin vient Grimmjow qui est celui qui change le moins le PQ. Pour paraît à cela ils mettent le pack de papier toilette juste à coté des WC comme ça ils ont juste à tendre la main pour avoir un nouveau rouleau et n'ont pas besoin de brailler dans tout l'appart pour avoir un nouveau rouleau.

2)Qui a oublié de fermer le tube de dentifrice ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Ichigo ferme tous le temps le tube de dentifrice car il a appris de tout petit que si il n'est pas fermé la pâte sèche. Les deux autres ont un peu plus de mal avec le concept de bouchon. Shiro y est plus habitué de part l'expérience de leur fraise -qu'il a put acquérir grâce à sa vie dans son monde intérieur. De plus il a vite acquit l'expérience des crèmes qui sèchent avec ces différents produits de beauté -même si il a encore du mal avec le bouchon du dentifrice. Grimmjow lui en faite s'en fiche complètement de ce bouchon.

3)Qui a remis la brique de lait vide au frigo ? (100 mots) (Merci à Good Demon pour sa question)

Shiro a tendance à le faire soit par pure négligence -il est parfois un peu tête en l'air- soit pour embêter son amant aux cheveux bleus, souvent après une dispute -c'est qu'il est un peu rancunié. En effet Grimmjow, en bon félin, tient à son verre de lait le matin et il enrage quand il trouve sa bouteille vide. En général il reste toujours une ou deux bouteilles dans le placard des réserves mais le lait n'est pas assez frais pour le félin. En général Ichigo souffle devant la préciosité de son amant avant de lui faire chauffer un bol.

4)Qui met le plus de temps pour s'habiller et se faire tous beau ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro sans aucun doute, il adore ses produits de beauté donc il s'en badigeonne tous les matins et tous les soirs. Parfois les deux autres se demandent si il n'est pas du sexe féminin -ce qui est en général vite vérifié car ils sont de vrais lapins. Grimmjow est certes propre comme chat -qui fait que de se laver rappelons le pour ceux qui n'ont pas de félin à la maison- mais il se trouve déjà trop canon pour avoir besoin de se faire beau. Ichigo fait le minimum nécessaire dans la salle de bain, il n'y passe pas des jours.

 _Coucou à tous, j'aimerais que vous me posiez vos questions (comme d'hab) mais j'aimerais qu'en plus des questions normales vous me posiez des questions en rapport à l'été comme je vous l'avais proposé dans mon blabla de la semaine derniè_


	22. Chapter 21

**Autres drabbles Grimmichi (spéciale sexy 3)**

1)Qui est celui qui n'a pas peur de franchir un sex-shop ou même de passer commande par internet ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo n'a pas peur de commander sur le net, c'est là où il est le plus à l'aise, il n'y a personne pour le voir, pour le juger et les paquets n'ont jamais de signes distinctifs. Grimmjow n'a jamais peur ni de commander sur internet -qui offrent tous de même un choix plus varier de jouet- ni de se rendre directement dans une boutique -ce qui est d'après lui assez érotique. Il a même déjà entraîner sa fraise toute gêner dans un sex shop, ce qui ne lui a pas plut, il est devenu plus rouge qu'un fruit bien mûre.

2)Quel est l'aspect que l'autre aime chez son partenaire pendant l'amour ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow adore les rougissements qui colore régulièrement les pommettes de sa fraise quand il le prend. Il trouve qu'il est trop mignon quand ses joues sont toutes rouges dut à la chaleur mais aussi parfois à sa très légère gène lors de ces moments. Ichigo aime la manière dont son sexta le prend, parfois de manière plutôt violente mais des fois de façon très tendre. Il aime autant la bête sauvage qu'est la panthère, que le chaton qu'il peut devenir lors de certain moment -a tel point qu'il l'entend presque ronronner, il est juste trop mignon dans ses moments là.

 _Désolée, cette série de drabbles est très courtes (ainsi que la suivante qui reprend les mêmes questions), mais sur ce thème je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles questions avant de devoir publier alors tant pis. Sinon comme d'habitude je compte sur vous pour me donner touuuuuuuuuuus plein de questions plus folles les unes que les autres (ou moins folles et plus quotidienne si vous le voulez). Je souhaite aussi avoir des questions portant plus sur le thème de l'été ou des vacances car j'aimerais en faire un thème vu que les vacances, du moins les miennes (oui je suis une glandeuse de l'université =) ) arrive à grand pas._


	23. Chapter 22

**Autres drabbles ShiroIchiGrimm (spécial sexy 2)**

1)Qui est celui qui n'a pas peur de franchir un sex-shop ou même de passer commande par internet ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aucun des trois n'a de problème avec cela, le sexe ne les gène pas du tous. Ils sont obsédés et ne s'en cache pas. Après ils ont tous de même tous les trois une préférence pour passer une commande par internet, déçus par le manque de diversité des sex-shops -même si ils se rendent souvent dans une boutique pour laquelle ils ont une petite préférence, petit mais avec du choix. Ils y vont en général tous les trois, et se font toujours remarquer -en même temps un plan à trois composés de trois pur beau gosse ça ne peut passer inaperçus.

2)Quel est l'aspect que l'autre aime chez leur partenaire pendant l'amour ?(99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Autant Grimmjow qu'Ichigo aiment voir les jolies couleurs que prend le corps de leur troisième amant -ses pommettes prennent une couleur rouge pétante et son corps rosit. Le sexta aime beaucoup les cri de sa fraise, alors que Shiro préfère voir son double totalement décomplexé -alors qu'il était très pudique quand il était encore dans son monde intérieur. Le rouquin lui adore entendre son chaton ronronner quand il va atteindre son orgasme, le blanc, plus pervers, préfère quand la panthère utilise sa forme de résurrection sur lui -il aime sentir quand il se sert de sa queue sur lui.

 _Comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière cette série est assez courte aussi vu que c'est les mêmes questions. Je vous demande encore une fois des questions pour faire avancer les séries de drabbles (pour le moment j'évite de prendre de nouveaux couples car en général si je ne les ai pas fait c'est que je n'arrive pas trop bien à écrire dessus, par contre je me demande si exceptionnellement je ne vais pas faire une petite série sur le fandom de one piece avec toutes les questions déjà paru sur le couple LawLu, si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée, qui vous plairais aussi je le ferais)_


	24. Chapter 23

**autres drabbles grimmichi (6)**

1)Qui donne rendez vous à l'autre ? (99 mots)

Grimmjow n'est pas trop du genre à donner rendez vous à qui que se soit, les sortis au restaurant ou au cinéma c'est rarement lui qui les organise. Lui il est plutôt du genre à préparer le dîner à son chéri et à passer une soirée plus ou moins romantique -si l'on peut appelé une quelque chose organisé par le chaton de romantique. Ichigo est donc celui qui donne rendez vous à l'autre -ou selon les situations qui traîne son arrancar dans un des lieux cité précédemment -plus souvent au cinéma qu'au restau, un peu cher pour le roux.

2)Qui as demandé à l'autre de se marier ? (99 mots)

Le mariage gay n'étant pas légal au Japon aucun des deux n'a réellement demandé à l'autre de se marier avec lui. Par contre Grimmjow et sa possessivité serait probablement celui qui demanderais la main de l'autre -il le ferait aussi car c'est le mec qui doit le faire et qu'il ne laisserait personne le prendre pour une gonzesse. Par contre pas de demande romantique -romantisme et chaton égale deux - agenouillé mais une demande pendant une séance de sexe ou en même temps qu'une pizza mangé devant la télé. Ichigo poufferais devant le manque de délicatesse mais dirait oui.

3)Qui est le plus nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de l'autre ? (101 mots)

Si Grimmjow avait des parents, la fraise serait la plus stresser. Mais le chaton n'en a pas de connu et Aizen ne peut pas être considéré comme tel -sinon la réaction du shinigami ne serait pas l'angoisse mais la violence. L'arrancar lui est plutôt du genre à se présenter devant le père de son amant, à être directe avec lui, voire même violent si le paternelle de son chéri l'attaque -mais en réalité le jour où il a rencontré l'homme il avait très peur, car sa famille compte beaucoup pour Ichigo et il ne voulait pas que ça se passe mal.

4)Qui dit à l'autre qu'il l'aime le plus souvent ? (100 mots)

Grimmjow a du mal à dire « je t'aime », mais il son amour se voit à des kilomètres, tous comme le fait qu'il ne peut vivre sans lui, que le shinigami et sa plus grande faiblesse. Il n'a donc pas besoin de se déclarer souvent. Ichigo lui le dit plus souvent mais reste tous de même très pudique sur ses sentiments -même si sa famille n'est pas banal il a quand même un esprit très japonais et cette pudeur ne le quitte pas, de plus c'est dans son caractère, il sait se battre mais moins avouer ce qu'il ressent.

 _Cette fois si une série de drabble un peu plus longue, toujours sur mes chouchoux. Je vous demande encore une fois de me harceler de questions sur ce couple ou sur un autre déjà paru (de toute façon je réutilise les questions). Si vous souhaitez voir les thèmes que je vais faire prochainement et dont bien souvent il me manque des questions vous pouvez aller sur le lien présent dans la description qui vous emmènera directement sur le blog._


	25. Chapter 24

**Autres drabbles Aigin (3)**

1)Qui donne rendez vous à l'autre ? (101 mots)

Malgré son apparence toujours enjoué et sur de lui Gin ne sera jamais assez confiant pour demander de lui même un rendez vous à son chéri. Il aurait trop peur de se faire jeter, et même si il n'a pas un ego aussi important que son amant, il sait que ça sera douloureux. Aizen n'a pas forcément la tête au rendez vous galant mais il sait voir quand le gris à besoin d'un peu de tendresse et même si il sait que celui ci ne le quittera jamais il a bien le droit de lui faire plaisir de tant à autre.

2)Qui as demandé à l'autre de se marier ? (99 mots)

Au Hueco Mundo le mariage n'existe pas, au Seireitei ça n'aurait pas été possible car Aizen ce serait fait remarqué -faut dire que deux hommes qui se marié ensemble à la Soul Society c'est rare, même si c'est légal- et cela aurait été contraire au plan du traite. Donc peut être qu'Aizen demandera à son amant de devenir sa femme lorsqu'il aura réussit à conquérir le monde et qu'il sera devenu le roi des esprits -un roi ne règne jamais sans une reine. Gin ne voit pas le mariage comme obligatoire donc il n'a même pas abordé le sujet.

3)Qui est le plus nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de l'autre ? (99 mots)

Aizen n'a aucun soucis à se faire, Gin ne se souvient même pas avoir eu des parents un jour, la seule famille de son amant est Rangiku -et la vice capitaine est tellement enjouée qu'elle n'a jamais impressionné personne. De plus Aizen n'a jamais peur de rencontrer qui que se soit, il a de l'assurance à revendre. Le renard lui serait sûrement un peu nerveux car il imagine que les parents du traître doivent être impressionnant pour avoir pondu une personne telle que lui. Mais sa bonne humeur et sa façade inatteignable fera que jamais il ne le montrera.

4)Qui dit à l'autre qu'il l'aime le plus souvent ? (100 mots)

Gin le dit le plus souvent, même si il a tous de même un peu peur de se faire rejeter -en réalité sous l'apparence blagueuse du gris se trouve un sacré manque de confiance en soit, bon aussi un peu de gaminerie jamais partit, mais il reste un enfant avec ses doutes. Aizen lui ne dit jamais ces trois mots, d'une car cela nuirait à son image de grand boss et de deux car d'après lui ces mots n'ont plus aucun sens. Mais il montre différemment son amour, sans aucun mots, juste des gestes que Gin a appris à décrypter.

 _Salut tous le monde. Alors aujourd'hui pas de long discours (j'ai pas envie lol) mais toujours la même demande de questions._


	26. Chapter 25

**Autres drabbles grimmichi (7)**

1)Qui est celui qui se relooke le plus devant un miroir ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow sait qu'il est beau, il se regarde régulièrement mais sans plus non plus -il n'a pas de temps à perdre à se relooker dans un miroir, il a trop à faire à se battre et à entretenir ses magnifiques muscles. Ichigo ne passe pas non plus trop de temps à se regarder, il vérifie chaque matin si il n'a pas des boutons sur la figure quand il se lave le visage, vérifie si ses blessures se soignent bien en même temps et c'est tous. Et puis il a encore moins de temps à consacrer à ça que son chaton.

2)Qui est celui qui attire le plus la convoitise dans la rue ? Et en général que fait l'amant de l'autre dans ce cas ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow attire beaucoup de convoitise, les femmes le regarde beaucoup, mais son air si peu engageant fait que personne ne l'approche, le shinigami ne fait donc rien -sauf peut être un regard noir si la femme reluque un peu trop son amant. Ichigo attire peut être un peu moins les regards mais par contre les personnes intéressé l'abordent et la panthère réagit comme un homme des cavernes, et il gueule limite sur la personne en lui faisant son plus beau sourire sadique -du genre tu t'approche je bouffe ton âme. Si il pouvait il enfermerait sa fraise dans leur appartement.

3)Que fait le premier qui se lève? (99 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow en bon félin dort beaucoup, donc en général c'est Ichigo qui se lève le premier -en général appelé par ses nombreuses fonction d'étudiant ayant un petit boulot ou de shinigami- sauf quand il n'a pour une fois rien à faire de la journée, à ce moment il reste couché très tard pour récupérer. Mais que se soit l'un ou l'autre qui se lève en premier il fait le petit déjeuné. Si c'est Grimmjow -après avoir été pisser par contre- il emmènera le petit déj au lit -car son chéri le mérite. Ichigo ne le fait par contre jamais.

4)Qui est le plus apte à porter un tablier en cuisine (99 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow pendant un bout de temps n'a pas touché aux fourneaux. Puis il a appris à faire la cuisine avec Yuzu et depuis c'est lui qui cuisine -en effet bien qu'Ichi est de nombreuse qualité le félin fait bien mieux la cuisine. Ils n'avait pas de tablier -car Ichi n'en porté pas- et quand Yuzu à décider d'en offrir un à Grimmy elle en a pris un avec des dentelle donc il ne le met jamais -sauf quand elle vient manger chez eux, vous avez déjà vu Yuzu énervé ? Bin lui il n'a pas envie de la revoir.

5)Qui est le plus enclin à un geste tendre en public ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Ichigo est plus enclin à faire des gestes tendre en public, malgré qu'il soit assez pudique -il reste très discret. Le félin n'est pas d'un naturelle tendre -il trouve que c'est pour les faibles- sauf quand il est en mode chaton près à ronronner -oui il ronronne et c'est trop mignon, cela attendris toujours son chéri- alors en public ce n'est même pas la peine d'y pensé -du moins ça ne viendra pas de lui mais il laissera faire son amoureux. Grimmjow lui est plus enclin à des gestes de possession envers son amoureux -ce que n'apprécie pas toujours le shinigami.

6)Quel sacrifice sont ils prêt à faire pour le bonheur de l'autre ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Ichigo est son sens du sacrifice un peu trop poussé est probablement près à tous pour le bonheur de son chéri même au pire sacrifice. Il n'a pas encore trouvé de limite à cela. Grimmjow lui c'est un peu différent, il est près au pire pour sa fraise par contre ce sacrifier pour les petites choses du quotidien lui semble difficile. Par exemple il a beaucoup de mal à faire le ménage -il y a juste la cuisine qu'il aime bien faire- par contre il serait capable de mourir pour le protéger -en même temps vivre sans lui n'a aucun sens.

 _Coucou tous le monde. Alors je vais encore papoter un peu (mais pas trop je le promet). J'ai décidé que je mettrais en ligne les séries de drabbles spéciale vacance à partir du premier dimanche de Juillet et ceux pour tous le mois de Juillet sur (et pour le mois d'Aout si il y a suffisament de question). J'essaierais de faire une série de drabbles par couple en espérant pouvoir changer de question tous les deux couples, donc envoyé moi toute vos questions je n'attends que ça. Sinon envoyé moi aussi des questions pour les drabbles de tous les jours j'ai encore la fin du mois de mai et le mois de juin à tenir (et si j'ai suffisament de questions il se pourrait qu'une fois toute les deux semaines le mercredi je poste une série de drabbles en plus). Je vais vous laisser sur ces mots._


	27. Chapter 26

**autres drabbles Shiroichigrimm (2)**

1)Qui est celui qui se relooke le plus devant un miroir ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro est probablement celui qui passe le plus de temps devant le miroir -en même temps on prend rarement soin de son visage sans se regarder- mais il n'est pas trop narcissique. Grimmjow lui aime bien les miroirs pour vérifier sa musculature et faire le con devant -en style musclor vous voyez- parce qu'il trouve ça très drôle et qu'il aime voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau* -il sait qu'il est bien foutu. Ichigo lui s'en fou un peu et se regarde le minimum pour continuer à ressembler à quelque chose et continuer à plaire à ses deux amants.

*il n'est pas le seul à aimer voir ses muscles -bave-

2)Qui est celui qui attire le plus la convoitise dans la rue ? Et en général que fait l'amant de l'autre dans ce cas ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro est mannequin donc il est souvent reconnu par des fans donc obligatoirement il attire les convoitise, mais les deux autres comprennent que c'est normal avec son métier donc ils laissent faire du moment que ce n'est pas agressif -même si le blanc c'est se défendre lui même si quelqu'un à un comportement mal placé. Grimmjow et Ichigo plaisent beaucoup aussi et du moment que cela ne va pas trop loin ça leur plaît à tous les trois d'avoir des personnes qui les caresses de leur regards -ils savent à qui va l'amour de l'autre donc ce n'est pas dérangeant.

3)Que fait le premier qui se lève? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Le premier qui se lève reste en général à flâner au lit, il profite du repos avant une journée toujours bien trop remplit, il profite aussi de ses amants qu'il ne voit jamais assez à son goût -à cause d'un emploi du temps bondé mais aussi car il n'a jamais assez de ses amants et même si une journée durerais plus de vingt-quatre heures il n'aura pas assez passé de temps avec eux. Après si il a envie il va préparer le petit déj -ou si sa vessie ou son estomac l'a obligé à se lever, ils restent des êtres vivants.

4)Qui est le plus apte à porter un tablier en cuisine (99 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Aucun des trois ne portent de tablier quand ils cuisinent -même si souvent cuisiner pour eux se résume à mettre un plat préparer par Yuzu dans le micro-onde- car ils n'ont jamais réellement pris la peine d'investir préférant commandé ayant peu de temps pour eux. Mais Shiro dans ses délires déguisé à un jour décidé d'en acheter un avec des dentelles pour recevoir ses amants nu en dessous -il avait finit avant eux et a donc décidé de leur faire une petite surprise. Il en a aussi acheté un avec un torse nu parce qu'il le trouvait très drôle.

5)Qui est le plus enclin à un geste tendre en public ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Sur les trois, deux n'ont jamais appris la pudeur appartenant à beaucoup de japonais, de plus ils n'ont jamais pensé qu'étant gay -mais aussi dans un ménage à trois- cela pourrait choqué les vieilles dames. Donc Grimmjow autant que Shiro sont très tendre en publique -voir parfois quasiment coquin en publique, vu que pour eux la tendresse s'associe parfaitement à la perversité. Ichigo est loin d'être prude mais il est moins démonstratif que ses deux amants -les tenir par la mains et les embrasser chastement dans la rue ne le dérange pas mais ils n'ont pas le droit de le peloter.

6)Quel sacrifice sont ils prêt à faire pour le bonheur de l'autre ? (99 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Tous le monde connait le sens du sacrifice très important d'Ichigo, qui se sacrifie pour tous le monde parfois allant même jusqu'à se sacrifier pour un ennemi -et il en est très satisfait vu qu'il est devenu son amant. Mais ce que l'on sait moins -et qui choque pas mal- c'est que ce trait de caractère à atteint de blanc -après tous ils sont fait dans le même moule- qui est assez protecteur envers ses amants. Grimmjow lui sait que ses amants peuvent se protéger eux même -il a bien vu leurs aptitudes au combat qui sont assez importante.

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir publier Dimanche mais Samedi c'était mon anniversaire, Dimanche je me suis remis du Samedi et Lundi j'ai vu des amis. En espérant que cette série de drabbles vous ai plus. Sinon comme d'hab laissé moi vos petites questions que ce soit pour des os normal, pour ceux d'étét où même pour les fêtes de fin d'année ou d'halloween (ça m'arrange de pour les travailler déjà si vous en avez comme ça j'aurais moins à penser juste avant le calendrier de l'avent et je pourrais me concentrer dessus et même mettre plusieurs séries de drabbles sur le thème, ce qui serait formidable)_


	28. Chapter 27

autres drabbles Aiichi (1)

1)Qui est celui qui se relooke le plus devant un miroir ? (99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Aizen doit bien vérifier si sa mèche est bien mise, monsieur parfait ne peut pas sortir sans cela. Il doit aussi vérifier qu'il n'a aucun bouton -même si il n'en a pas souvent, un futur roi du monde avec un spot ça ne le fait pas top. Et puis il aime bien se regarder -il est un peu narcissique tous le monde le sait. Ichigo lui n'est pas trop porté sur les miroirs -sans les fuir non plus, il ne passe pas trop de temps devant- même si il sait s'admirer à certain moment où il est particulièrement élégant.

2)Qui est celui qui attire le plus la convoitise dans la rue ? Et en général que fait l'amant de l'autre dans ce cas ?(99 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Bien évidement les deux attirent les regards -ils sont trop canon pour ne pas les attirer. Si ils sont seuls on va bien évidement être attiré par leur présence, si ils sont en couple leur couple en lui même va attiré les regards -faut dire que deux beaux mecs ensemble ça intrigue, ça rend triste les filles célibataires et ça rend folle les yaoistes. Après Ichigo réagit très bien car il sait que son amant aime qu'on l'admire, Aizen lui n'aime pas trop quand son compagnon se fait accoster -il est en couple, ça se voit, alors pas touche.

3)Qui est le plus apte à porter un tablier en cuisine (100 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Aizen pour le peu de fois qu'il fait la cuisine -très rarement en somme- porte un tablier, il ne faudrait pas qu'il salisse ses vêtements -avec une tache de sauce sur la chemise, il aurait l'air beaucoup moins parfait. Ichigo, qui est celui qui prépare le plus le dîner, ne porte jamais de tablier, déjà car il se salit assez peu -la cuisine il maitrise- et puis il se trouve ridicule avec un tablier -en plus il n'a pas vraiment envie de perdre du temps à le mettre. Enfin il trouve tous plein d'excuse pour ne jamais mettre cette chose.

4)Qui est le plus enclin à un geste tendre en public ? (100 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Aizen n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre mais il veut montrer que son amant lui appartient à lui et à lui seul donc il a tendance à avoir des gestes tendre en geste de possession. Cela ne dérange pas vraiment Ichigo qui apprécie tous de même les gestes tendre si peu présent de son compagnon. Il avait dut mal avec l'idée de se montrer en couple en publique, ayant peur des réactions, mais il a vite vu qu'ils étaient pas trop mal acceptés -ce qui est probablement dût aux faits qu'ils restent assez pudiques et qu'ils soient juste très beau ensemble.

5)Quel sacrifice sont ils prêt à faire pour le bonheur de l'autre ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Aizen n'est pas trop de genre à faire des sacrifices mais il a fait l'ultime pour son amant -et surtout pour être un minimum accepté par sa famille- celui de renoncer à ses plans de conquêtes du monde -enfin de conquête du monde des esprits et par la violence parce qu'il essai de créer des plans pour conquérir le monde des humains par la diplomatie. Ichigo a surtout fait des concession qui ont aussi rapport avec leur passif, celle d'oublier quelque peu le mal qui a put être fait pour donner une chance à l'homme -et il ne le regrette pas.

 _Voilà la dernière série de drabbles avec ces questions en espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer tous plein de questions._


	29. Chapter 28

**autres drabbles grimmichi (spécial sexy 4)**

1)Quel le plus grand fantasme de chacun ? (101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo en a plein -même si certain il préfère les garder pour lui, en étant quasiment sur que son chaton lui les sortira un jour sans qu'il est besoin de lui les dire- mais ceux qui reviennent le plus c'est de mettre une queue de chat dans l'anus de sa panthère ou de le dominer -car après tous c'est un homme relativement dominant lui aussi. Grimmjow n'a pas de fantasme particulier mais en à des tonne qui viennent dans sa tête régulièrement et qu'il s'empresse de réaliser sur son chéri au moment où il y pense -enfin si y a Ichi.

2)Quel est leur positions préférées ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo adore la levrette ou être au dessus de son chaton -il a l'impression dans ces moments qu'il domine un minimum la panthère qui sommeil en son amant et ça lui plait. Grimmjow adore surtout les endroits originaux -en général il préfère éviter le lit, même si c'est quand même pratique vu qu'il est juste dans leur appartement et en général c'est l'endroit le plus facile à atteindre- donc il faut pour lui des positions qui peuvent être utiliser partout, la baise debout notamment ou des positions plus ou moins adapter au ciel de Karakura qu'ils adorent tester -surtout Grimm.

3)Quels sont leurs sextoys préférés ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo est un grand amateurs de sex toys -même si il ne veut pas les acheter dans des sex shop car il n'assume pas- et sa préférence va au plug queue de chat -pas pour lui mais pour son chaton. Il apprécie aussi les simples œufs vibrant en donnant la télécommande à son chéri pour qu'il est le contrôle sur son plaisir. Grimmjow adore ces œufs vibrants, pour la même raison qu'Ichi, il aime avoir le contrôle de sa jouissance. Par contre il a un peu plus de mal avec la queue vibrante bleue que la fraise lui a acheté.

4)Qui est celui se donne le plus du plaisir en solitaire ou même pour excité son partenaire ? (100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow a un gros problème de sexualité trop abondante, bien évidement il prend très régulièrement son Ichi un peu partout et n'importe où mais il a aussi besoin de relacher très fréquement la pression en se faisant du bien seul -bien évidement seulement quand le roux n'est pas présent, sinon il préfère le faire jouir de toute les manière qu'il soit. Ichigo apprécie beaucoup se masturber pour exciter son amant -même si il est encore assez réservé avec cela, il le fait dans leur intimité- qui adore ça. Il se masturbe peu seul ayant son compte de sexe au quotidien.

5)Est-ce que l'un des deux amants a-t-il déjà fait un strip-tease devant son amoureux ?(101 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow a beau supplier son amant de lui faire un strip-tease car ça l'exciterait grave -enfin a-t-il besoin d'être plus exciter vu que c'est un animal en rut tous les jours de l'année- Ichigo n'a jamais voulu. En réalité le roux ne veux pas, il ne se pense pas capable de danser en temps normal -alors devant son chaton il n'ose y penser- et qu'il a peur de ressembler à une grosse truie plutôt qu'à une personnification de la luxure. Et puis lui aussi aimerait bien voir un strip-tease de sa panthère -avec sa grâce féline ça doit être super beau*.

 _*c'est le résultat de mes propres envies =)_

 _Je suis tellement désolée, de poster encore un Mardi, alors que je suis censé posté le dimanche. Je vais essayé d'être plus ponctuelle. Sinon comme d'habitude posé moi des questions (pour l'été surtout mais je prends aussi des questions de toutes sortes)_


	30. Chapter 29

Drabbles Grimmichi (8)

Quelle est la date de leur premier rendez vous ? (100 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

La date de leur premier rendez vous se trouve être peut de temps après la guerre contre les quincys. La date exacte ils ne s'en souviennent plus. Grimmjow est arrivé en mode gros bourrin, sans rien expliquer à son futur amant, et il l'a trainé en ville. Lui même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait -c'était son instinct qui parlait pour lui à ce moment- mais il avait envie de revoir le shinigami alors il s'est pointé chez lui comme une fleur. Ichigo s'est laissé faire car après tous ça ne lui déplaisé pas de sortir avec le bleuté.

Qu'ont ils fait lors de leur premier rendez vous ? (101 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Grimmjow à trainer Ichigo hors de chez lui, puis il s'est dit qu'une bonne baston leur ferait du bien -il pensait d'ailleurs que c'était cette envie qui l'avait poussé à venir chez le rouquin- mais il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça qu'il avez envie de faire avec le rouquin. Alors ils ont déambulé dans les rues en parlant, en apprenant à mieux ce connaître. Le shinigamis en à profiter pour lui montrer des lieux typiquement humain -comme un karaoké, un fast food ou une salle d'arcade. Puis ils se sont dit qu'ils seraient cool de ce revoir.

Se souviennent ils de la date de leur premier baiser ? (101 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Comme pour le premier rendez-vous ils ne se souviennent plus forcément de la date exacte -Ichi se souvient probablement des deux mais ne l'a jamais dit- mais c'était lors de leur quatrième rendez vous. Ichigo en a eu marre qu'ils se tournent autours donc il l'a embrassé puis il s'est retrouvé aussi rouge qu'une tomate car il était en pleine rue. Son chaton ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passé dans son cœur à se moment et voyait encore le rouquin comme un ancien ennemi et l'on ne couche pas avec les shinigamis -même si on en a vraiment envie.

Quelle partie de son corps préfère-t-il ? (100 mots)(Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ichigo adore le visage de son chaton : il a des yeux tellement beau, son sourire -bien que cruel- est très séduisant par sa sauvagerie. En fait il admet à demi mot qu'il trouve le corps de son chéri parfait et très gracieux*. Le sexta aime beaucoup les fesses de sa fraise, elles sont juste comme il faut. Bien évidement quand il le dit au shinigami il se fait traité de gros pervert, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si il trouve ses fesses parfaites. Il aime aussi ses cheveux de feu qui vont avec son caractère de lion.

 _*pour le coup c'est moi qui parle, car c'est exactement ce que je pense de Grimmjow._

 _Voilà pour les drabbles de cette semaine, j'attends vos questions. Bisous_


	31. chapitre spéciale vacance 1

**Autres Drabbles ShiroIchi (spécial été)**

1)Pour des vacances, quel serait la destination que chacun aimerait aller ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Shiro aimerait partir au soleil, mais il a rapidement remarqué que les rayons du soleil plus sa peau blanche ça ne faisait pas trop bon ménage, il brûle quasiment tous de suite. Donc pour lui pas de vacances dans les pays chauds. Ichigo aurait apprécié aussi partir dans les tropiques mais il ne veut pas partir sans son double -qui sait ce que celui ci inventerait en son absence et puis il a pas forcément envie de ne pas le voir pendant une ou deux semaines. Donc ils vont dans des pays culturels et froids -comme le Canada ou l'Irlande.

2)Qui est le plus enthousiaste à aller à la plage ? (99 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Shiro aime beaucoup le sable fin, il aime aussi beaucoup découvrir des chose, mais il aime moins être cramé par le soleil beaucoup trop puissant sur son petit corps tous blanc. Donc il préfère largement acheter un jolie bac à sable qu'il installe dans leur appartement -ou chez Ishin pour un peu plus de dépaysement. Donc par élimination c'est Ichigo qui aime le plus aller à la plage même si il a un peu du mal à laisser son chéri seul pour y aller avec ses amis -donc il y va quand celui ci travail et que lui non.

3)Qui n'oublie pas la crème solaire ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Shiro n'oublie jamais de mettre de la crème et indice 50 + dès qu'il met le bout du nez dehors en été. Un homme avec la peau blanche ça ne bronze pas, ça crame et avoir la peau brûler ce n'est pas top -autant pour son boulot que pour la douleur que cela occasionne. Ichigo lui met régulièrement de la crème mais il se fout un peu de l'indice et si il l'oublie il ne fait pas une maladie -la seule fois où le hollow l'a oublié il en a fait toute une histoire et ils ont dut retourner la chercher.

4)Qui pense à réparer le chauffage en pleine canicule ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Aucun des deux ne va penser à réparer le chauffage en pleine canicule -d'ailleurs comment on peut savoir que le chauffage est en panne alors qu'il fait aussi chaud dehors. Par contre dès les jours plus frais arrivant l'un des deux va forcément y penser -en général Ichigo plus méthodique. Par contre si il arrive que le ventilateur tombe en panne en pleine été ils vont tous les deux en faire toute une comédie et rapidement aller en acheter un autre avant que l'un deux ne pète un câble à cause de la chaleur trop élevé qui les empêche d'être proche.

5)Qui flemmarde le plus chez lui et sous un ventilateur en pleine canicule ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Ichigo est quelqu'un d'assez frileux donc il lézarde pas forcément en dessous du ventilo, mais quand il fait très chaud il n'est pas contre l'avoir près de lui pour ne pas se transformer en glace à l'eau fondu. Shiro aime beaucoup flemmarder -il en a peu le temps en plus donc quand il peut il profite- et le ventilateur est un allié de choc pour lui qui a eu aussi peu l'habitude de la chaleur à cause de la pluie dans le monde intérieur de son chéri -avec tous le désespoir du shinigami il faisait rarement beau et donc rarement chaud.

 _voila la première série de drabbles de l'été (avec une semaine de retard), il y aura encore une série de drabbles de l'été puis je pense mettre un peu de distance avec les drabbles pour lesquels j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avoir de l'inspiration, je n'en ferais donc que pour les occasions spéciales. Merci à toutes (tous)._


	32. chapitre spéciale vacance 2

**Autres drabbles GrimmIchi (spécial été** )

1)Pour des vacances, quel serait la destination que chacun aimerait aller ?(100 mots) (Merci à Angelyoru pour sa question)

Ils ont déjà essayé d'aller dans un pays avec des plages et la mer. Une fois. Mais ils ont vite vu que le fait que les chats ont dut mal avec l'eau -encore plus avec les grandes surface d'eau- est avéré. Et bien que voir son amant paniqué pour une fois à beaucoup fait rire Ichigo, ils n'ont aucune intention de retenter le coup. Ils aimeraient faire l'Egypte, pour son affinité avec les félins mais comme ils ont un budget serré ils vont tenté Aoshima*. En espérant que tous ce passe bien et que le félin ne s'y ridiculise pas.

2)Qui est le plus enthousiaste à aller à la plage ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow aime bien le sable, les jeux sur le sables et mater les beaux et belles gosses en maillots de bain -en commençant par son chéri- . Il adore aussi se montrer presque nu devant tous le monde -il est très fier de son corps et peu pudique et il aime être admiré par tous le monde. Mais il déteste l'eau alors l'enthousiasme retombe vite. Ichigo l'ai un peu moins au début -même si il aime bien passer ces moments là avec ses amis- mais il est probablement cela qui profite le plus une fois avoir poser sa serviette là bas.

3)Qui n'oublie pas la crème solaire ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Ichigo est probablement celui qui oublie le moins de la prendre avec lui car il est plus méthodique et donc oublie moins les choses. Après une fois sur la plage -ou ailleurs où il faut se protéger du soleil- pris dans le moment, il pense rarement à en mettre ou à en remettre. Grimmjow lui n'y pense pas du tous -sauf quand il voit un homme passer de la crème de le dos de sa compagne, il a envie de faire la même chose, donc il pense à mettre de la crème à sa fraise mais c'est plus intéressé qu'autre chose.

4)Qui pense à réparer le chauffage en pleine canicule ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Cela dépend de la manière dont le chauffage est cassé. Si il ne fontionne plus, aucun des deux ne sentira le problème donc aucun des deux n'y pensera. Par contre si au contraire le chauffage à décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter Ichigo y penserait sûrement en premier -le roux à beau être plûtot frileux, il n'aime pas forcément quand la chaleur est trop intense non plus- Grimmjow en bon chat profitera de la chaleur très forte pendant quelque temps avant de penser à faire quelque chose pour régler le problème -souvent gueuler sur un chauffagiste pour qu'il ramène sont cul.

5)Qui flemmarde le plus chez lui et sous un ventilateur en pleine canicule ? (101 mots) (Merci à Good demon pour sa question)

Grimmjow flemmarde le plus chez eux mais pas forcément sous un ventilateur vu qu'il aime bien jouer le gros chat sous la chaleur. Ichigo n'est pas du genre à flemmarder -même pendant les vacance il travail et ses devoir de shinigamis sont toujours aussi présent, mais il profite de l'arrêt des cours pour un mois pour voir ses amis plus souvent, il est toujours occupé quoi- mais il aime beaucoup avoir le ventilateur -la clim plutôt- d'allumer quand il est à la maison -pour raffraichir un peu l'air qui reste très lourd pendant toute la journée et le rendre plus respirable.

 _*île avec une population de chat extrêmement élevé au Japon_

 _Voila pour la seconde série de drabbles estivale avec ces questions là. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Pour le moment c'est finit même si je prends les questions pour des évênements particulier comme Halloween ou Noel où je ferais une ou plusieurs série de drabbles selon les questions._


End file.
